EMBARAZADOS
by Simca90
Summary: era un dia normal cuando todo ocurrio, un dia estaba todo bien hasta que "eso" ocurrio... el maestro ha declarado al gremio como embarazados como ocurrio todo esto?
1. El accidente

**Hola!**

**bueno publicando la primera mini historia de 4 que publicare a lo largo de esta sema, espero que les guste, la verdad es que muchos diran esto me suena y si lo se la inspiracion para este fic nacio de la pelicula que paso ayer, pero es el priner capitulo y muchas cosas pueden ocurrir, jejejeje para mis lecyoras de mi otro fic no se preocupen, no pienso descuidar mis historias pero es que aveces te falta la inpiracion para una historia y bueno ya saben cosas de escritores X9**

**bueno no los entretengo mas y esperoque les guste :**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:-**

12: 30 pm.

Era un día soleado en magnolia y en cierto gremio una seria charla se estaba dando impartida por el maestro Makarov.

Haber escúchenme todos, como saben las cosas han cambiado en estos años:- dijo mirándolos sentado en la barra

Ya viejo díganos que pasa:- dijo fastidiado natsu del largo discurso que el maestro ya les había dado previamente

Natsu:- hablo Erza mirándolo con una mirada que le decía o te comportas o ya veras lo que te pasa

Bien como les decía, en magnolia, no en todo Fiore esta circulando una extraña sustancia, llamada "circus roll" es una droga que se ha creado reciente mente, sus efectos son conocidos por que desinhiben a las personas, claro eso si es en una pequeña cantidad:- dijo el haciendo que Mirajane trajera una muestra de la sustancia

Aquí esta maestro:- dijo Mirajane dejando un pequeño bulto de 1 kg.

Maestro, por que nos dice todo esto?:- le dijo Gray medio desnudo

Exhibicionista vístete:- le dijo natsu

No me digas que hacer flamitas:- le contesto Gray empezando una batalla sin querer golpeo a Elfman

No es de hombres atacar por la espalda:- dijo este agarrando una mesa que salio volando que iba a golpear a Levi cuando jet y Droy se atravesaron para preguntarle algo

Quien le aventó a Levi la mesa:- se quejo Droy haciendo que el tarro de Nab se cayera y así la verdadera batalla campal empezó en el gremio las cosas salían volando de un lado.

Las mesas salían volando al igual que Lucy y Happy, Erza se mantenía distante en el asunto por que Mirajane le había puesto un pastel Mont blanck a Erza en frente para que no ayudara a ala destrucción de el gremio.

Mientras Erza disfrutaba tranquilamente nadie se fijo que cuando natsu salio disparado tiro el pastel de Erza, natsu se levanto sin darse cuenta de lo ocurrido y continuo en su batalla campal mientras Erza con una mirada seria y un aura devastadora pesco a natsu y Gray del cuello.

Lucy, Levi, Wendy, Charlie y Happy se escabulleron de la furia de Erza escondiéndose detrás de la barra del gremio, observando la escena donde Erza masacraba a sus compañeros de gremio por tirar su amado pastel, mientras el maestro suspiraba sin remedio al ver que sus pequeños no cambiarían.

Maestro si no los detenemos pronto:- dijo mira haciéndole pasar una nota, tenia planeado dejarlos hasta que se cansara pero al ver el costo de las reparaciones

Justo cuando el maestro los iba a detener miro cierto bulto siendo lanzado, como en cama lenta el maestro se lanzo para atraparlo sin éxito, mientras el bulto era golpeado por Gazille y max estaba atacando a natsu con una ráfaga de viento haciendo que el polvo se dispersa por todo el gremio.

El maestro al observar la escena lo único que pensó

Oh! Dios nos libre

La sustancia, tenia una modalidad muy única, pues podía ser ingerida o aspirada y servia de igual manera, nadie dentro del gremio estaba a salvo ahora pues todos los que estaban en el interior la habían aspirado, la sustancia el problema era saber en que cantidad y el efecto que tendría en ellos.

**Lucy pov:-**

Un polvo blanco cubrió todo el gremio, cerré los ojos pues tal vez podría ser malo, pero repentinamente empecé a toser al igual que todos, poco a poco fui capaz de observar, pero algo parecía diferente, me sentía más liviana y mi mano parecía brillar, repentinamente me invadió la risa y las luces brillaban a mi alrededor.

Esto no podía estar bien:- en mi poca cordura trate de salir del gremio, pero parecia estar taan lejos la salida cuando me tropece con laxuss que me miro y me tomo de la cintura, por un momento me había parecido guapo y luego vi a Gray que si era yo o mi vista me engañaba estaba llorando a los pies de juvia y luego a natsu que lo vi acercarse y luego no… s..e, las luces de colores brillan.

Por momentos todo se volvía negro y luego había ruido, pero las luces brillantes nos e van, un caballo….QUE BONITO!

6:00 am.

Tolng… tolong…

Eso había bastado para que me despertara como un resorte, me dolía la cabeza y tenia el cuerpo adolorido, el frío de la madrugada hizo que me diera cuenta de algo importante yo, estaba en el campanario de la catedral de magnolia, sola y completamente desnuda.

Oh! Por dios que paso?:- dije buscando indicios de mi ropa por algún lado sin éxito

Hay no…. Esto NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDOOOOO:- mi nerviosismo crecía, baje del campanario aprovechando la oscuridad y encontré una tunica en mi camino que me puse sin, mas y me fui directo a mi apartamento donde gracias dios parecía estar a salvo

Que paso ayer?:- dije tratando de recordar sin éxito, rápidamente me metí a tomar una baño de agua fría tenia que aclarar mis ideas, no entendía lo que pasaba, lo único que recuerdo era estar en el gremio cuando empezó una pelea y luego luces de colores?... dios tengo que ir al gremio cuanto antes y encontrar mis llaves.

Salí rápidamente, y me vestí para ir directo al gremio, tengo que averiguar que paso….al llegar al gremio el paisaje era desorientador, el gremio estaba de cabeza y no hablo literalmente en verdad estaba de cabeza, siendo sostenido por un bloque de hielo y del otro lado pilares de tierra, había ropa esparcida por el lugar así que busque si de casualidad encontraba la mía.

Nada, nada, no, esta tampoco es:- dije buscando a los alrededores, así que decidí entrar al gremio, era difícil entrara al gremio cuando esta de cabeza, una vez adentro estaba todo oscuro cuando tropece con algo o mas bien alguien o alguienes?... por dios tenia la mano en…. OMG, … estaba bien dotado, por dios que digo, me aleje hacia tras topándome con otro cuerpo inconciente,

Hiiii- mas no por favor, así que mejor decidí salir de ahí no quería saber lo que ahí había pasado, tal vez regrese mas tarde así que llegue a la parte trasera del gremio donde encontré a Happy inconciente al lado de Wendy.

Wendy, Wendy:- la desperté con cuidado

Lucy-san donde estoy?:- me dijo algo aturdida

Estamos fuera del gremio:- le dije revisando que se encontrara bien, suspire aliviada

Me duele la cabeza y por que el gremio esta de cabeza?:- dijo ella con asombro

No lo se, es algo que tenemos que descifrar después:- le dije levantándola

Y los demás?:- dijo ella preocupada

Por ahora busquemos en la ciudad:- le dije mientras ella asentía

Bien ahora tu Happy despiértate:- le dije moviéndolo con un palito

No, todavía no Charlie me va a dar un besitooo:- dijo este dormido

Happy levántate:- le volví a insistir

Noo quiero Lucy es un mounstro:- dijo este haciendo que mi lado diabólico saliera y lo metiera a nadar en el tambo de agua

Que , que paso?:- dijo este aturdido volteando a todos lados

Vamos a buscar a los demás les dije:- caminando en busca de más pistas, repentinamente encontramos a Lissana dormida en el tronco de un árbol, Happy despiértala, después Wendy hallo a Justine lleno de arañones en la cara inconciente metros mas adelante.

Así los despertamos y los pusimos ayudarnos a buscar a el resto, la siguiente en aparecer fue Erza que ya estaba despierta y con una rostro lleno de confusión, poco a poco fuimos encontrando al resto del gremio en un callejón lejos del gremio encontré mi cinturón con mis llaves y fleuve détoiles

La ropa de muchos estaba dispersa por magnolia, el que habíamos hecho lo íbamos a descubrir pero por ahora lo importante era encontrara a los demás.

**Natsu pov:-**

Al despertarme estaba adolorido unas gotas de agua caían en mi cabeza empezaban a fastidiarme, pero que dem… me levante mire a mi alrededor y al parecer no estaba en ningún lugar familiar para mi, oscuro húmedo y frio

Donde carajos estoy?:- mire de un lado a otro oscuro, nada de mi entorno me es familiar, solo lo único familiar era el aroma de Lucy que inundaba mis sentidos

Hey Lucy, donde estas?:- el lugar olía como ella, así que la busque pero no me quedaba claro de donde proviene su aroma, así seguí hasta salir del oscuro lugar donde me encontraba.

La luz me segó por completo al salir, el sol estaba en el punto mas alto del cielo, esto no es bueno, el lugar donde estaba definitivamente no es magnolia, mire de un lado a otro y no hay rastros de mis compañeros cerca solo el aroma da Lucy,

Camine y camine hasta llegue a un poblado ya bastante alejado de donde estaba, me tenia hambre y estaba solo en un lugar vagamente reconocido por mi.

La gente me mira con reprobación, hasta una señora le tapo los ojos a sus hijos, que pasa no lo entiendo?, el aroma de Lucy sigue conmigo pero no logro encontrarla

Ahí esta llévense a ese pervertido grito un señor?:- mientras que unos oficiales se acercaban a mi en un intento de captura

Pervertido?, esta loco o que le pasa pensé mientras corría de los oficiales, al salir empezaron a hablar de mi señalándome del lugar no podía creerlo mas a delante me encontré con unas chicas que me miraron.

Era el colmo:- tengo monos en la caro o que?:- les grite ya molesto pues nunca me había pasado algo así

Me revise con la mira minuciosamente hasta que lleve mis manos a la cabeza descubriendo algo impactante…

Esto es de Lucy, me quite la prenda de la cabeza, que rayos paso anoche…. Como es que llego eso a mi cabeza y estoy seguro que son de Lucy, inconfundible su aroma

Unas confusas imágenes empezaban a pasar por mi cabeza a un que he de admitir que nada claro, ni coherentes.

Me senté en el camino guardando la prenda recién descubierta en mi cabeza, las imágenes son… no a ver hace rato estaba en el gremio con todos los demás y cuando un polvo blanco y de ahí todo es confuso, tal vez recuerdo haber visto a Lucy o era gray?, no realmente no estoy muy seguro ni de como ni por que estoy en este lugar si hace un rato estaba en el gremio.

Si sigo aquí no voy a resolver nada, así que me fui caminando a magnolia, algo no me indica que no me agradara saber como llegue hasta ahí…

Horas mas tarde…

Cansado, adolorido, hambriento y ahora con sueño llegue hasta magnolia, como pude me arrastre hasta el gremio cuando….

Que rayooos paso aquí?:- dije al ver el gremio de cabeza mientras que el maestro y los demás estaban perturbados en sus sillas

Natsu que bueno que llegas:- me dijo el maestro al verme:-

Flamita donde despertaste?:- me dijo el tarado de gray

Que dijiste princesa de hielo?:- le conteste rápidamente

Cálmense ustedes dos que no es momento de pelear:- dijo erza quien se veía desconcertada

Que bueno que estas bien, te estuvimos buscando por todos lados:- me dijo Lucy preocupada

Pues no desperté en magnolia:- dije algo confundido por la situación

Tan mal te fue?:- me dijo el viejo makao

Por que lo dicen?:- lo mire aun mas confundido

Entonces el maestro nos hablo

Como sabrán muchos el día de ayer estábamos teniendo una plática de una droga bastante peligrosa por lo visto:- dijo poniéndose de pie frente a nosotros

De milagro no causaron grandes daños en la ciudad, el problema real, es de que muchos mas bien todos no recuerdan lo que paso el día de ayer, así que mira jane les hará una serie de preguntas que tendrán que contestar, para completar el rompe cabezas de que paso ayer.

Por otra parte, se asigno a un equipo para la búsqueda de objetos perdidos… después de este terrible incidente, espero no se vuelva a repetir, daremos búsqueda a miembros desaparecidos como bixlow, elfman, romeo, evergreen y cana alberona

Mi bebe:- grito gildards desde el fondo llorando la desaparición de su querida hija

Cana no es la única desaparecida, también falta mi pobre romeo:- dijo desconsolado makao

Que paso en este lugar:- dije ya mas perturbado de lo que ya estaba

Eso mismo estamos tratando de descubrir:- dijo gray con un tono rojo que no paso desapercibido

Lo que había pasado estaba muy fuera de mi comprensión…. Dios lo único que no entiendo es como llegaron las pantis de Lucy a mi cabeza y no quiero imaginar como se pondrá ella cuando lo sepa

* * *

**y bien que opinan?**

**haaa pues bien asi empieza esta historia asi que espero sus comentarios, son importantes para mi como apoyo moral, cuando estoy de ben humor es mas facil que me inspire jejejejeje** **y ustedes pasan menos tiempo con la intriga jejeje tambien son buenos para saber que tanto les gusta la historia por esa y muchas mas razones dejen sus reviews =)**

**bueno nos leemos hasta la proxima**

**att: Simca90**


	2. estoy embarazada?

**Hola!**

**ya estoy de vuelta con el capitulo 2 de esta historia, quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a mi hermanita pyon que me ha ayudado con algunas ideas apara este fic, por otra parte estoy muy deprimida por que las actualizaciones de mis otros fics no han tenido comentarios T_T, en fin, por otra parte estoy muy muy contenta de el gran reciimiento que ha tenido esta historia, muchas gracias a quienes me han puesto en sus favoritos y quienes leen mi historia.**

**Guest:-**te agradesco mucho tus comentarios me hacen muy feliz y tambien me alegro que te gustara esta historia, asi que espero leer tus comentarios en adelante y espero que tus dudas se despejen en este capitulo =)

**Sakura dragneel:-**jajajajajaja como buena historia aqui esta el segurnod capitulo que espero que te guste tanto como el primero ;)

** Kanami-Kaname:-**upsss creo que el titulo de esta historia habla mucho de si misma, asi que espero que te guste el capitulo, jajajaja

**Azulkg:-**buajaja creo que has visto atravez de mi malevola mente siniestra, asi que espero que te guste este caputulo 3=)

**Tsuki-Amler:-**gracias por leerlos y mas tarde paso a leer los tuyos no olvides dejar comentario =)

**Gabe Logan:- **kyaa soy feliz de leerte nuevamente por aqui =)

**Setsuka Heel:**-setsu-chan que feliz soy de leerte, asi que espero que te guste el capitulo

**Naruhina:-**gracias por comentar, los animos, suerte y me hace feliz saber que te guste**, **asi que recuerda dejar comentario

**bueno no los entretengo mas y esperoque les guste :**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Gray pov:-**

Estaba tranquilamente dormido, cuando unos susurros bulliciosos empezaban a molestar mis oídos, con molestia me desperté mire a mi alrededor y había gente a mi alrededor, me miraban… y estos que carajo les pasa?

Sus rostros delataban la risa que desesperadamente trataban de ocultar, me levante, sintiéndome extrañamente ligero, cómodo y sorprendentemente a gusto…

Ocúpense de sus asuntos:- les dije mientras la gente empezaba a dispersarse y Lucy venia hacia a mi corriendo junto con Happy, Erza y Lissana

Bujm...- se tapo la boca Happy mientras los rostros de los demás me veían tratando de contener la risa

Que?:- dije ya exasperado de sus miradas fue entonces que todos explotaron en una sonora carcajada

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Gray cuando te volviste mujer:;- dijo Happy señalándome

Que car…:- dije al verme mi reflejo en un vidrio cercano, traía puesto un vestido rosa con encajes y un sombrerillo en la cabeza con moños y holanes

Antes de intentar quitarme la ropa me dirigí rápidamente a mi casa que no estaba muy lejos y mis peores sospechas eran ciertas, también llevaba ropa interior de chica..

Que diablos hice ayer:-dije en voz alta y exasperado desde el interior de mi habitación revolviendo mis alborotados cabellos

Entonces empecé recapitular lo mas que pude, desde que todo empezó las imágenes me eran confusas, recuerdo en algún momento llorar desesperadamente, pero por que?

Después de ahí no estoy muy seguro pero que tiene que ver los elefantes rosas bailando mientras tocan música, esto no es coherente nada de lo que veo puede ser realidad ni como que eso de que muchas luces de colores y natsu lo b… nooooooooo

Salí de casa en busca de respuestas como demonios había acabado vestido de mujer en la plaza principal de magnolia y peor aun donde están mis cosas, así me fui al gremio y lo que vi ahí no era más alentador que mis recuerdos.

Gray-sama:-salio juvia de quien sabe donde dándome el susto de mi vida, seguí de largo no quería saber mucho de lo que ella me fuera a decir

Gray que bueno que llegaste:- dijo Lucy ya sin la risa que me había despertado antes

Pero que quede claro que juvia no perderá ante ti Lucy-san:- sentencio ella mientras que a Lucy y yo suspiramos cansados de su comentario

Pasaron las horas sin resultados alentadores, la búsqueda de objetos perdidos seguía mientras que aun faltaban gente del gremio por encontrar y entre ellos natsu, estaba realmente agradecido de que no pasara a mayores este incidente

Poco mas tarde llego natsu arrastrándose, como gusano literalmente, así pasaron las horas y la información que se armaba en el gremio no era muy buena, no descubrimos de cómo llego el gremio de cabeza no esclarecimos los eventos relacionados con lo sucedido en las horas que estuvimos bajo los efectos de la droga.

Haber chicos la cuestión esta así:- dijo mira con su amable sonrisa

Según el recuento de información y de los lugares en los que se despertaron, están relacionados en gran parte de lo que hicieron el día de ayer

Lucy, despertó en la catedral de magnolia, Erza en su cuarto, Wendy, Charlie y Happy despertaron en el patio trasero del gremio, Gray despertó en la plaza central de la ciudad, Lissana y Fred despertaron cerca del gremio, bizca y alzack despertaron cerca del puerto, jet despertó en la estación de trenes, Max y Laki despertaron en fairy Hills, juvia despertó en casa de natsu, natsu despertó en alguna ciudad fuera de magnolia, Levi se encontraba durmiendo en el panteón de magnolia, Gajeel, Laxus, el maestro y yo despertamos dentro del gremio:- dijo Mirajane poniendo una mano en su boca

Así también Droy fue encontrado en el mercado inconciente, Makao y Wakaba estaba en la piscina de fairy Hills, Nab lo encontramos en una balsa en el río, Redduss despertó dentro de un pozo los demás se encuentran desaparecidos.

Así que todos departamos en diferentes lugares y esto como nos indica lo que hicimos ayer:- dijo Max desde su asiento

Bien he estado hablando con gente la ciudad y nos han dicho en resumen que enloquecimos por completo:- le contesto mira con una linda sonrisa.

Es una buena manera de decirlo mira, pero pudieras ser mas especifica?:- dijo wakaba

En verdad no quisiera entrar en detalles:- dijo mira poniendo un aura oscura y perturbadora a su alrededor

Así que juvia despertó en casa de natsu, y como carajos llego a su casa?, es un misterio, me pregunto que habrá pasado con ella anoche y mejor aun como despertó? Hey! Por que rayos me pregunto esto si no es de mi incumbencia…

Te gusssssta:- me dijo Happy desde la espalda haciendo que diera un brinco

No es eso, solo es curiosidad:- le contesta zafándome de su declaración

**Lucy pov:-**

Las cosas se habían tornado extrañas la información que teníamos era muy poca y entre mis vagos recuerdo

Hey espera, nuestra ropa brilla:- dijo romeo

Son como fuegos artificiales:_ dijo Happy

Lancémosla por el cielo:- dijo natsu

Mientras yo aplaudía, creo que hasta ahí era el recuerdo mas coherente que he tenido, mientras tratábamos de averiguar que era lo que había sucedido ese día parecía ser que cada vez estábamos mas lejos de saber la verdad y así pasaron lo días.

Hasta completar una semana y todos preferimos dejarlo por a paz, salvo que aun seguíamos con la búsqueda de nuestros compañeros perdidos

Así llegue al gremio calmadamente al lado de plue.

Mira-nee, tengo que decírtelo:- dijo elfman parado en medio del gremio

Que sucede elf-Chan:-dijo ella preocupada al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, es decir nervioso y bien vestido

Como hombre que soy te lo voy decir, me case con Evergreen en alhábegas:- todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta incluyéndome eso si que había sido bastante sorpresivo y la noticia no le asentó nada a mirajane-san.

Con todo el dramatismo posible el aura depresiva de mirajane rodeaba todo a su alrededor y murmuraba cosas sin sentido sentada frente a una esquina en el rincón del gremio.

"Hermano saltado, hermano quedado"

Mientras Erza se única al club de depresión con mirajane dejando completamente abandonado su pastel, eso era realmente raro en Erza, su pastel por alguna razón se me hacia increíblemente apetitoso.

Si tomo una probadita no creo que se de cuenta:- dije yo mientras tomaba la cuchara para probar el pastel, al llevármelo a la boca me di cuenta del extraordinario sabor que tenia, bueno otra probadita no estará mal.

Y de probadita en probadita el pastel había desaparecido, por dios yo…. No puede ser me comí un pastel y no cualquier pastel… era el pastel de Erza.

Mejor me voy antes de que Erza reaccione y así Salí cobardemente del gremio llevándome la evidencia, es decir el plato y la cuchara limpiando los restos del merengue del plato realmente me había sabido delicioso ese pastel, tal vez después le pregunte la receta a mira.

Dos semanas después …..

Últimamente me había sentido mal y el misterio de lo que había pasado ese día seguía como lo dije antes siendo un misterio, nadie recordaba lo que había pasado ese día y en magnolia parecía nadie sabia o por lo menos no querían decir, lo único bueno es que no se habían hecho daños en la ciudad, por lo cual le causo un gran alivio al maestro.

Aparte de mí las personas que se encontraron con su traje de cumpleaños, fueron Laxus, Gajeel y hasta Locke había terminado envuelto en esto y cada uno de ellos tenía una de mis pertenencias faltantes, sin embargo aun me falta encontrar parte de mi ropa.

Hey luce, estas bien:- me dijo natsu acercándose a mí

Si, solo que me siento un poco mareada:- dije restándole importancia caminado al tren para ir a una misión

Lucy te vez muy pálida:- me dijo Gray

Esto ya se me pasara:- les dije para calmarlos

Será mejor que te quedes Lucy:- me dijo Erza

Pero si no voy no tendré dinero para la renta:- le conteste

Iba a entrar al tren cuando sentí que la fuerza se me iba y todo se volvió negro

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero al despertar me levante rápidamente haciendo que el mareo volviera ami, me sentía tan mal, cuando vi salir a poliushka.

Mire a mí alrededor notando que estaba en mi habitación y seguido de esto mire a Wendy a mi lado, con una cara indescifrable

Wendy y los demás?:- dije yo algo nerviosa por su rostro

Este ellos se fueron hace un rato:- me dijo Wendy nerviosa

Que? Me dejaron aquí:- dije molesta

Lucy-san por favor no se enoje:- me dijo Wendy tratando de calmarme

Natsu-san dijo que no te preocupes el va apagar tu renta:- me dijo ella

Pero si ese tonto destruye todo a su paso:- dije sentándome en la orilla de la cama

Lucy-san este.. Yo.. Tengo algo que decirte:- me dijo Wendy con mucho nerviosismo

Que pasa Wendy:- pero me arrepentí de hablar por que me invadieron unas terribles ganas de devolver, así me fui corriendo al baño a visitar el inodoro.

Te encuentras bien?:- me dijo del otro lado de la puerta

No…buaaa… por favor…. Buaaaa no entres:- le dije yo pues no paraba y cuando por fin Salí del baño me sentía agotada, pero Wendy ya tenia un te tibio para mi.

**Wendy pov:-**

No sabia como podía decírselo, me siento nerviosa por que no se como se lo tomara, me senté frente a ella

Como te sientes ahora?:- le dije pues tenia miedo de cómo se lo tomara

Un poco mejor:- me dijo débilmente observe su rostro pálido y su faz serena me indico que este era el momento de decirle

Lucy san, hace un rato poliushka san te reviso:- le dije buscando tranquilizarme

Seguramente te dijo que comí algo que me cayó mal:- dijo ella con una sonrisa torpe

Lucy-san, estas embarazada:- le dije finalmente esperando su respuesta, pero estaba ahí sentada estática, sin decir nada.

Embarazada?:- dijo finalmente sin terminárselo de creer, después de eso se desmayo y la recosté nuevamente en la cama mientras que fui al gremio para buscar ayuda.

Wendy, que bien que ya regresas que paso con Lucy?:- me dijo Charlie acercándose a mi

Este, me gustaría hablar con mira-san, donde esta?:- pregunte al no verla

Ah, ella esta atrás lavando las cortinas:- me respondió kinana

Así me Salí corriendo de ahí en busca de Mirajane, cuando la encontré le conté lo sucedido y ella con una sonrisa tan amable como siempre me dijo…..

* * *

**cha chaaann! **

**que opinan como me va quedando?, a decir verdad me esta costando un poco de trabajo por que la comedia no es mi fuerte pero hago lo que puedo, asi que les agradesco algun aporte que pueda haber y sobre todo sus comentarios, son un aliciente poderoso para escribir, mi motivacion y mi salario, pues solo asi se que les gustan estas historias y tambien ****pasan menos tiempo con la intriga jejeje por esa y muchas mas razones mas dejen sus reviews =)**

**bueno nos leemos hasta la proxima BESOS ;)**

**att: Simca90**


	3. esto no me puede estar pasando

**Hola!**

**ya estoy de vuelta con el capitulo de esta historia y con motivo de mi cumpleaños estoy haciendo un concurso que estara al final del capitulo, espero que participen, donde hare como premio un fic de un onesh 88ot de su pareja favorita o de ustedes con su personaje preferido jejejeje...**

**gabe logan:- jejejejeje espero que te guste el capitulo y si creo que natsu lo afrontara como hombre =)**

**infinity infinytum:-curioso nombre jejeje, gracias por comentar jajaja me dio risa no te preocupes por esa parte, no soy tan mala jajaja y bueno no llevo 2 historias llevo 5 en total y publico de manera irregular jejeje **

**L´Muk:-ah que bien! gracias por leer esta historia y tomarte el tiempo de comentar **

**sango-chan:-siii, salio eso jajaja por eso es el nombre del titulo , upss jejeje espero que te guste el capitulo ;D**

**azulkg:-jejeje si, un poco evil de mi parte espero que te guste este cspitulo =)**

**yukatsu:- jajajaja poco a poco se va a saber asi que espero que me sigas leyendo hasta el final jajajaj**

**pao dranel:-ya esta espero que te guste**

**satsukaheel:- me alegra, sabes que me he quebrado el craneo para hacerla,jajajaj pero es gratificante saber que es muy bien recibida, pero tranquila has las cosas a tu ritmo y no te desamines y suerte para ti tambien**

**jun-shang88:-claro que lo continuare! asiq ue esperalo con paciencia tambien espero que te guste este capitulo **

**miner 1144:- si, gracias por leerme jajaja pues este capitulo responde a tus preguntas asi que espero que lo disfrutes**

**bueno ya no los entretengo mas y espero que lo disfruten:**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Juvia Pov:-**

Desde el día de el incidente he visto actuar raro a Gray-sama, se veía tan lindo con el vestido rosa, no importa lo que traiga puesto Gray-sama, el siempre se ve genial.

Es taaan lindo que si pudiera juvia lo secuestraría y me comería el helado que sostiene en este momento, de no ser por esas raíces se ven deliciosamente antojables, juvia solo las probara un poquito.

El día de hoy, Gray-sama se ira de viaje, es una lastima pero lo que le da mas coraje a juvia es que se ira de viaje con mi rival de amor, aun así Gray-sama es tan encantador, pero juvia no perderá contra Lucy-san

**Natsu pov:-**

Estábamos en la estación del tren, estaba sin muchos ánimos de partir como siempre, la sola mención de ir en tren me hacia sentir nauseabundo, pero que demonios, Lucy también se veía mal tal vez ella también se siente mal por viajar en el tren.

Ella se veía mal y así quería viajar, hasta que antes de salir se desmayo, al principio me altere pues no sabia lo que pasaba con ella, Erza la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo, tratando de que ella reaccionara.

Natsu, ve a buscar a Wendy y llévala a casa de Lucy:- me dijo Erza

Mientras salía a toda velocidad, en busca de Wendy para que cure a Lucy, llegue al gremio y no la encontré, busque rápidamente a Mirajane pues ella siempre sabe donde están los demás.

Mirajane, tengo que encontrara a Wendy, me podrías decir donde esta?:- dije con mucha prisa

Ara natsu, déjame ver… ah! Si se fue temprano a practicar con poliushka-san:- me dijo pensativa Mirajane

Gracias:- dije para salir corriendo en dirección a casa de poliushka, corrí tan rápido como me fue posible, Lucy casi no se enferma, por lo que me preocupa y no va a tener para su renta, eso es un problema.

Al encontrara a Wendy le explique la situación y por alguna razón poliushka decidió venir con nosotros, nos dirigimos a casa de Lucy, para encontrarla durmiendo en sus cama.

Después de llegar Wendy y poliushka nos sacaron del lugar entonces Erza decidió que nos fuéramos a nuestra misión de lo contrario terminaríamos por no hacer nada.

Así nos fuimos a cumplir nuestra misión pero antes le dije a Wendy que cuando Lucy despertara que le diga que pagare la renta, para que no se preocupe.

**Juvia Pov:-**

De todo lo que tenia que pasar mi rival de amor, se tubo que desmayar en brazos de Gray-sama, pero juvia no permitirá que mi rival de amor gane, juvia tiene que lograra cautivar el corazón de Gray –sama.

Es frustrante ver como Gray-sama carga como a una princesa a Lucy-san, es tan frustrante, pero los brazos de Gray-sama son tan fuertes, juvia también quiere ser cargada por los fuertes brazos de Gray-sama.

Juvia tiene ganas de llorar Gray-sama, no se en que momento me solté a llorar en medio del camino, me senté devastada al ver a Gray-sama sosteniendo en brazos a mi rival de amor, pero también me siento tan sola.

Gray-sama:- me siento tan sola que hasta el sol se fue dejando caer unas gotas de lluvia, si de algo estoy segura es de que no estaremos juntos para siempre.

Sin embargo son tan hermosos, tus ojos, tus manos y tu calida sonrisa… son el tesoro de juvia, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

Juvia estas bien?:- me dio una voz a mis espaldas

Juvia, se siente sola, Gray-sama:- dije entre sollozos abrazando a Gray sama

Juvia, espera, que te pasa?:- me dijo al ver a juvia llorando

Juvia quiere estar siempre con Gray-sama:- las ganas de llorar de juvia iban en aumento, juvia no esta segura de que es lo que le pasa pero se siente.

Tranquila juvia, dime que te pasa:- me dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi cabeza

Gray-sama:- juvia lo dijo hipando mirando el rostro de Gray-sama, notando como Gray-sama se sonrojaba levemente

Ya estas mejor?:- me dijo el separándose de juvia

Eso es todo?, no vas acompañar a juvia a casa?:- dije molesta por alguna razón, juvia no lo comprende

He?:- dijo el sorprendido ante la reacción de juvia

Gray-sama tienes que acompañarme a casa:- le dije mientras que prácticamente juvia llevo a rastras a Gray-sama

Ey espera tengo que ir a una misión:- pero juvia ya estaba de camino a fairy Hills

Ya te dije que me soltaras, aaah que me sueltes, suéltame que tengo que ir a una misión:- dijo Gray-sama

OH es que Gray- sama odia a juvia que es lo que tiene Lucy-san que no tenga juvia

Este… eso… como decirlo, no es que te odie precisamente… yo:- me contesto Gray-sama rascándose suavemente cerca de su oído

Juvia jamás se dejara vencer por su rival de amor, Juvia no descansara asta conquistar el corazón de Gray –sama

**Erza pov:- **

Natsu, Gray, Happy yo terminamos viajando mas tarde de lo previsto, pues juvia se había secuestrado a Gray, por alguna razón que el desconoce hasta ahora, así partimos a la misión, con cierta preocupación por la salud de Lucy.

Por ahora nos preocuparemos por cumplir la misión…

5 Días mas tarde…

De regreso a magnolia, no hay nada como comer un buen Pay de cerezas, me pregunto si Lucy, ya se sentirá mejor, tal vez valla a visitarla después de comer, después de todo Natsu va de camino a sus casa será mejor dejarlos solos por un rato, sonreí feliz y camine directo al gremio.

Así llegue tranquilamente al gremio donde todos estaban con una enorme cara de angustia, cosa que pase por alto, bueno al menos no están peleando.

Erza, que bueno que llegas, solo faltas tú:- me dijo Mirajane con unos ojos brillosos

Yo?, de que hablas?:- le dije mientras era

Poliushka-san, aquí esta Erza se la encargo por favor:- dijo Mirajane saliendo de la habitación dejándome sola aquí

Acuéstate te revisare:- me ordeno Poliushka solo asentí ya que no sabía que era lo que pasaba, todo era tan confuso yo solo quería comer mi Pay de cerezas, me reviso y me saco un poco de mi sangre

Ya esta, Dile a Macarov que mañana pase por los resultados:- me prescribió poliushka corriéndome de su consultorio

Al salir del consultorio de poliushka en lo único que pensaba era en mi Pay de cerezas… cereza rico… me pregunto para que serán esos exámenes

Iba de caminando distraída por las calles de la ciudad cunado una conversación me llamo la atención

Tifani esa es la pastelería de la que me comentaste:- dijo una chica caminando tranquilamente

Si, así es aquí preparan un rico Pay de cereza:- dijo la otra chica haciendo que retrocediera un par de pasos para entrar a comprar uno, de espaldas busque la entra vigilando que no me vieran entrar, al estar adentro pedí un Pay de cereza sin pensarlo mucho.

Entonces éntrenos a comprar uno si?:- dijo una de ella mientras yo estaba pagando el Pay que había comprado

Nos puede dar un Pay de cereza:- pidió una de las chicas mientras yo salía triunfal de la pastelería

Lo siento señoritas, acabo de vender el último:- dijo el vendedor refiriéndose a mí mientra sonreía triunfalmente me dirigí al gremio para comérmelo pues estoy segura que Mirajane no lo tendrá me pregunto si el pastel me llenara, hoy tengo tanta hambre…

**Natsu pov:-**

Oye Lucy ya estas mejor?:- pregunte con una sonrisa entando por la ventana, note que ella no estaba y su cuarto se veía mas desarreglado de lo común, suspire frustrado al no encontrarla.

Nee... Natsu escuchas ese sonido?:- me dijo Happy llamando mi atención

Sonido?:- dije poniendo mi mano en el oído para escuchar mejor

Que es ese sonido creo que proviene del baño:- dijo Happy algo curioso

No lo se pero el cuarto de Lucy tiene un olor desagradable:- dije tapándome la nariz

Párese que tiraron basura en este lugar:- dijo Happy

oiiii Lucy estas ahí?:- pregunto Happy, entrando al baño seguido de mi y encontramos a Lucy abrasada al inodoro

Oye Lucy no sabia que te gustaba beber agua de inodoro:- dijo Happy burlonamente

No buaa… se acerquen… buaaaa:-dijo ella afeándose más al inodoro

Te encuentras bien?:- pregunte

NO… NO.. ESTOY BIEN:- dijo Lucy cansada y un poco furiosa

Que te sucede?:- pregunte yo pues Happy ahora se veía asustado al ver a Lucy

No dijo nada estaba tan callada que daba miedo, en este momento prefería que me gritara, solo la observe como se lavaba la cara mientra jalaba de la taza del inodoro, la observe detenidamente, se veía mas delgada tenia ojeras en los ojos su aroma... ha cambiado, cuando salio del baño temblaba y me acerque a ella.

No decía nada y seguía caminando… se ve mal, el silencio incomodo me hace no saber que decir.

Disculpa Natsu, me pueden dejar sola por favor:- sus palabras sonaban como si fuera a llorar

Lucy…:- dije tras su espalda, como si fuera inevitable me acerque a ella abrazándola y sentí como se encogía en mis brazos

Natsu:- dijo ella entre lagrimas entonces ella se volteo y me abrazo escondiéndose en mi pecho

Su llanto me parecía desgarrador, no entendía por que ella estaba así de mal, nunca antes la vi llorar de esa manera, parecía tan indefensa, tan frágil, que solo la abrazaba delicadamente como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento, con la cabeza le hice una seña a Happy para que fuera al gremio.

Y así lo vi salir silenciosamente, por la ventana mientras sostenía a Lucy entre mis brazos, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba y se sentía fría le faltaba calor.

Lucy que sucede:- le pregunte suavemente

Natsu.. yo… yo…:- decía ella entre su llanto

Tranquila Lucy, yo te protegeré:- le dije tratando de calmarla pero ella solo se aferraba más a mí

Estoy embarazada:- me dijo ella llorando ¿Qué tan malo podría se eso?

Ya Lucy, no estés así solo por eso, con un poco de medicina y unos días de descanso se te va a quitar:- dije con ternura

Entonces sentí como ella paro de llorar y me miro con una mirada llena de brillo y una pequeña risita se escapaba de sus labios

Natsu, tu no sabes que es un embarazo?:- me pregunto mirándome fijamente con esos lindos ojos que tiene, entonces yo mire a otro lado esperando que Happy llegara pronto, de pronto me sentía nervioso y torpe en esta extraña situación .

Natsu:- ella tomo mi mano y la coloco en ceca de su estomago y me dijo:- aquí dentro hay un bebe

Que.. pero como?:- le dije mirando su esbelta figura

Es que apenas esta creciendo:- dijo ella con una sonrisita

Como lo hiciste?:- le dije sorprendido

Bueee...no es..soo es.. Cuando un… ho..mbr..ee y una mu..jer.. hacen cos..as.. jun..t..ooss:- dijo ella tartamudeando y con una cara sonrojada

Que cosas?:- pregunte haciendo que Lucy se pusiera mas roja que el cabello de Erza

Cosas:- dijo ella nerviosa

Lucy con quien hiciste esas cosas para que tengas estar así?:- le dije haciendo que me arrepintiera de inmediato

NO, LO SE:-dijo ella cayendo de rodillas para volver a llorar que IDIOTA soy como es posible que la halla vuelto hacer llorar

Tranquila Lucy… puedes pedirme lo que sea:- le dije mientras que ella solo, asentía levemente

Ayude a Lucy, a levantarse del suelo por alguna razón me siento mal saber que Lucy, hizo cosas con otra persona, ¿Por qué no me dijo a mi?, si soy su mejor amigo no?... Happy jamás regreso del gremio y antes de darme cuenta me quede dormido al lado de Lucy abrazándola.

Por la mañana, desperté tal cual me había dormido, es decir abrazando a Lucy quien se veía mas tranquila y lentamente se levanto abriendo sus ojos

Estas mejor?:- le dije preocupado al ver su rostro

Si, solo tengo hambre:- me dijo ella

Comos algo:- le dije mientras que buscaba algo para hacer en su cocina

Gracias:- me dijo Lucy desde la cama

Por que?:- le pregunte extrañado

Por estar conmigo:- respondido ella haciendo que un sonrojo se apoderara de mí

Natsu:- me dijo de manera melosa y con un brillo en los ojos

Que pasa Lucy?:- le pregunte al verla

Puedes traerme un pastel de fresas con crema que hace Mirajane:- me dijo ella mirándome de una manera que me hace sentir nervioso

Pastel? No te hará daño Lucy?:- pregunte haciendo que ella me mirara con un aura acecina

Natsu…. Yo quiero pastel… quiero mi pastel..:- dijo Lucy haciendo berrinche

Con eso había bastado para que saliera de su casa en busca del pastel que Lucy quería, corrí hasta el gremio, pues de alguna manera no se por que había terminado cediendo ante el capricho de Lucy.

Pero el solo hecho de recordar como lloraba ayer, me hace sentir mal, solo es un pastel no?, así corrí hasta llegar todos en el gremio estaban reunidos, el maestro estaba sobre la barra del gremio, mientras que me veían entrara

Natsu, que bueno que llegas siéntate:- me dijo el maestro mientras que todo se volvía en silencio y mi apuración crecía, por que estaba seguro de que Lucy tiene mucha hambre

Bueno como les decía:- dijo el maestro de pie

Viejo dígalo ya:- grito Gray

Bien, bueno es que a partir de hoy de claro que el gremio esta embarazado:- dijo el mientras que los demás gritaban

QUEEEE:- fuertemente y en mi imaginación vi como una cas tenia una casita adentro, como puede pasar eso, va a crecer un mini gremio?

Maestro, como es posible que una casa haga cosas con otra casa para que tengan una casita:- dije yo confundió

Eso es posible?:- dijo Happy con la duda mientras que los demás vi como les resbala una gota de sudor ante el comentario

Ejem, Natsu, Happy creo que ustedes no lo han entendido,:- dijo Makao

Bueno en otras palabras, son consecuencias que quedaron del día perdido:- dijo el maestro haciendo que varios lo miraran

oh!, entonces si lo hizo, hizo cosas con otra casa al igual que Lucy :- dije finalmente para que los demás me miraran y el maestro continuo diciendo

Aquí tengo los resultados de las pruebas y tenemos tres embarazadas en el gremio, la primera como ya muchos saben es Lucy y con las pruebas que se mandaron a hacer, se confirmo que juvia y Erza están embarazadas:- dijo haciendo que nos desmayáramos por la impresión.

Eso no pu..pu..Puede ser tiene que haber algún error:- dijo Erza mientras que juvia sigue inconciente en brazos de Wendy

Erza, no hay ningún error:- le dijo el maestro mientras en el rostro de Erza se dibujaba el terror

* * *

**que tal me quedo?**

**bueno como lo dije en la parte de arriba les hare un pequeño cuestionario, para realizar este concurso, para las personas que no estan en fanfiction, me pueden dejar un correo electronico y yo me pongo en contacto en caso de que ganen jajaja, les deseo mucha suerte**

**1:- ¿de que sabor es el pay de erza?**

**2:- menciona 3 personajes de blue pegasus**

**3:- ¿cual es el alimento peferido de happy?**

**4:- dime el nombre del ending 6 de fairy tail**

**5:-Un pastor tiene que pasar un lobo, una cabra y una lechuga a la otra orilla de un río, dispone de una barca en la que solo caben el y una de las otras tres cosas. Si el lobo se queda solo con la cabra se la come, si la cabra se queda sola con la lechuga se la come, ¿cómo debe hacerlo?**

**6:-nombra 3 de mis parejas de anime favoritas**

**7:- dime el nombre de los dragon slayer de sabertooth**

**bien, ahora espero sus respuestas, jajaja les deseo suerte y no olviden dejar sus comentarios**

**los quiere**

**ATT:- SIMCA90 Besos! =)**


	4. EN BUSQUEDA DE LA VERDAD

**Hola!**

**YA ESTOY POR ULTIMO PUBLICANDO ESTE CAPITULO... PERO COMO HAY PERSONITAS ESPERANDOME PARA ERME LO HARE BREBEMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO Y SUS COMENTRIOS ME ENCANTAN Y AUN QUE EN ESTA OCACION NO LOS PUEDA RESPONDER COMO ACOSTUMBRO, LOS HE LEIDO TODOS Y EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULOQ UE PUBLIQUE PROMETO HACERLO CON MAS TIEMPO PARA CONTESTARLES =) **

**POR OTRA PARTE ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA POR LAS PERSONAS QUE PARTICIPARON EN ESTE CONCURSO QUE HICE PARA EL DIA DE HOY ^^, GRACIAS OR PARTICIPAR Y GRACIAS POR DEJARME SUS COMENTRIOS, Y PRONTO HARE OTRO CONCURSO, ASI QUE DIGAME SI QUIEREN OTRO PEQUEÑO CONCURSO**

**NO E VOY, ME LLEVAN X9 **

**bueno ya no los entretengo mas y espero que lo disfruten:**

* * *

**Capitulo 4:- **

**Gerald pov:- **

Gerald estas bien?... llevas así un buen rato:- me dijo Meldy tratando de averiguar que me pasa

Creo que ya paso:- dije apenas manteniéndome en pie

Haz estado muy raro últimamente:- me acuso Ultear

No es eso creo que he comido algo en mal estado, pero ya se me pasara:- pues estoy seguro que solo puede ser eso

Mmm de verdad me pregunto si solo será eso:- me dijo finalmente para darse la vuelta

Voy a buscar algo de medicina para curar el vomito:- dijo Meldy saliendo en dirección desconocida mientras yo me muero literalmente con estas nauseas y el vomito.

Si no es eso… entonces Erza-Chan esta embarazada:- dijo Ultear llamando mi atención

Que?, eso no puede ser..:- dije yo

Recuerda que Meldy creo un vínculo invisible para ustedes dos:- me dijo Ultear recordando eso

Pero ella como puede.. NO… seguro yo he comido algo en mal estado:- dije yo pues eso no podía pasar

Entonces mi bola de cristal se rompió:- dijo ultear dándome la espalda para desaparecer entre los árboles

**Lucy pov:-**

Natsu había tardado demasiado en traerme el pastel, así que con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me fui al gremio, pues estoy segura que ese tonto, de Natsu se le olvido…

Entonces cuando llegue al gremio encontré a todos en shock, Erza estaba en depresión en un esquina mientras que juvia tenia el alma de fuera, Natsu estaba inconciente sobre una mesa mientras que los demás estaban sin poder reaccionar excepto mirajane y el maestro.

Que sucede con todo el mundo?:- les pregunte extrañada pues muchos no estaban en sus cabales

Bueno pues resulta que no eres la única embarazada en el gremio:- dijo mirajane con una dulce sonrisa

Como?:- pregunte un poco sorprendida

Después de saber que tu estabas embarazada el maestro mando a examinar a todas la chicas de fairy tail y resulto que Erza y juvia-Chan también están embarazadas:- dijo mira dejándome un poco sorprendida en el lugar que estaba

Pero mas importante a un mira-san tienes pastel de fresas?:- pregunte de manera inocente

Claro me dijo ella haciéndome pasar cerca de la barra mientras los demás despertaban de su shock y regresaban a sus actividades

Mocosos, también les he mandado a hacer estas píldoras para que recuperen la memoria, bueno aun que no esta garantizado que funcione quien las quiere?:- dijo el maestro alzando el bote

Todos se miraron un momento y luego gritaron:- yo , yo maestro, yo:- decian fuertemente algunos incluida juvia y yo.

Lo siento chicas las embarazadas no lo pueden tomar:- nos dijo el mientras nosotras hacíamos un puchero ante lo dicho

Como, las píldoras son pocas, haremos un sorteo para ver a quienes se le van a dar:- dijo el maestro donde ponía varios papelitos con un si y no

Solo tenemos 5 píldoras así que son 5 papelitos que dirán si:- dijo mirajane

Así pasaron cada uno de los integrantes del gremio salvo por nosotras tres quienes solo nos quedaba esperar por saber algo mientras tanto mirajane estaba preparando una extraña silla con un casco.

Bien díganme quienes sacaron el papel que dice si:- dijo el maestro y el primero en levantarse fue Gajeel, quien se dirigió a tomar una píldora

Los que tengan un si tomen la píldora inmediatamente:_ dijo mirajane

Luego la segunda en levantarse fue cana:- quien seguido de eso tomo la píldora con un barril de alcohol en mano

Después la tercera fue Lissana, quien con brinquitos se acerco a mira para tomar la pildora, el cuarto fue Gray quien solo estiro la mano pues estaba hasta a delante y por ultimo Laxus se levanto de su lugar para tomar la ultima pildora.

En ese mismo orden quiero que se sienten en aquella silla:- seguido de eso natsu salio con una de sus tonterías

Que los van a ejecutar?:- dijo con intriga

Por favor el primero Gajeel:- dijo el maestro colocándole un extraño casco, las luces se apagaron y frente a nosotros aparecían la primeras imágenes de los recuerdos

Donde estaba el momento de la pelea donde Gajeel golpea el bulto y Max hacia que se esparciera por el gremio, seguido de eso al igual que mis recuerdos estaban esas luces de colores, por todos lados y las marcas del gremio brillaban.

Que alucínate:- dije yo mirando la pantalla todo parecía borroso y la risa maniática de Gajeel sonaba a cada rato y entonces las primeras imágenes claras empezaban a aparecer, una donde juvia estaba a medio vestir encima de natsu!

Por dios con NATSU!? :- grito el gremio prácticamente pues todos sabemos el amor que profesa por Gray

NOOO:- grito juvia de manera ahogada

Seguido de eso aparece Lucy… y luego todo se vuelve borroso y con colores brillantes, des pues de eso se puede observar una imagen donde mirajane estaba en NEKO MODE, es decir traía un traje provocativo de gatita persiguiendo frenéticamente a freed y Lissana solo reía a carcajadas.

Luego todo se volvió negro y aparecieron las imágenes de cuando se despertó

Interesante así que mirajane araño a freed:- dijo Gray desde el frente mientras que juvia estaba consternada pues había hecho cosas indebidas con el sujeto equivocado.

Cana es tu turno:- dijo el maestro invitandola a pasar

Que? Yo? No mejor paso:- dijo cana media borracha, pero no le sirvio pues el maestro con una seña hizo que bixlow y jet llevaran a la castaña hasta la silla

Lo primero que se diviso era un enorme barril de cerveza, luces de colores, luego, por lo visto todos vimos esas mendigas luces de colores.

Entonces se vio una extraña guerra campal, mientras cana bebía de una botella, pero se podía ver al maniático de bixlow sonriendo, mientras que con sus poderes gritaba

Vamos preciosa ahora estas bajo mi pODERR:- dijo bixlow haciendo que el gremio flotara moviéndose de tras de Wendy, Charlie y Happy quienes huían despavoridos de la casa hasta caer inconcientes siendo salvados repentinamente por virgo y Gray quienes hicieron esos pilares para sostener el gremio

Mas tarde se vio como cana salía de magnolia junto con romeo siendo llevada a las frías montañas heladas, pero como a cana no le gusto se fue dejando a romeo

Cana desalmada abandonaste a mi romeo en esa fría montaña, llena de mounstros:- dijo makao gritando la desaparición de su amado hijo siendo el único que aun no aparece.

Luego se ve despertar a cana en una estación alejada de magnolia

Ahora sabemos como llego el gremio de cabeza:- dijo mirajane con una sonrisita y la mano en un cachete, mientras yo seguían comiendo otra rebanada de pastel.

Bien ahora es el turno de Lissana:- dijo el maestro haciendo que ella se acercara a la silla con nerviosismo, pues no estaba muy segura que lo que fueran a ver fuera algo agradable.

Entonces empezaron a proyectarse imágenes borrosas, luces de colores y por fin se vio lo primero fue que Gajeel me estaba persiguiendo con mi brasiere en mano mientras yo huía de el, mas tarde se vio como ser aventaba la ropa pareciendo fuegos ratifícales mientra yo aplaudía y natsu y romeo morían de la risa.

En este punto yo me estaba preguntando como diablos le hice para aparecer en los recuerdos de todos

Entonces nuevamente Lissana me vio pero en brazos de Gajeel, de una manera que deja mucho que pensar

Mmm así que el hijo de Lucy podría se de Gajeel:- dijo el maestro y todos lo miraban inquisidoramente mientras yo me horrorizaba saber que pudiera ser así.

Bien, entonces Gray ya sabes que hacer:_ dijo el maestro mientras Gray ya estaba desnudo por alguna razón

Pervertido, ponte algo:- le dijo cana haciendo que con la mirada buscara su ropa y ya vestido, se sentó colocándose el extraño casco

Lo primero que se vio fue que estaba llorando, pero no se veia la cara de la persona que estaba frente a el y comenzaba a decir incoherencias poco entendibles pos el mar de llanto que se había vuelto en ese momento.

Poco después se vio bailaba con kinana, mientras que jet y Droy corrían de un lado a oro mientras que perseguían alguna cosa extraña pues solo lo hacían de un lado a otro diciendo espera, espera, , no te vallas o cosas por el estilo.

Por otro lado bisca y alzack estaban muy, muy acaramelados así, que Gray se retiro y nuevamente las luces de colores y ya era mas tarde, después aparecí nuevamente en el recuerdo de Gray nadando por lo visto en paños menores, por no decir desnudos, en el lago mientras que al parecer me ahogaba Gray se acerco a mi y luego luces de colores y se veía como me abrazaba y luego otra vez las luces de colores y podía escuchar mi voz pidiendo mas.

**NATSU POV:-**

Con esa ultima escena había bastado para que Lucy se quedara inconciente mientra juvia se acercaba de manera peligrosa a Lucy para estrangularla, pues según ella le había robado a Gray, no se que le ve la loca de juvia, al pervertido de Gray.

Si ella m-m-me ahh, ya no entiendo nada, pero mas me valía estar cerca de Lucy, pues yo le prometí que la protegeré.

Así, que ya estaba por irme, Laxus se sentó y lo primero que aprecio, fue como Evergreen, se abrazaba como chicle a elfman, mientras que este la jalaba a algún lado para perderse de vista, después de eso makao y wakaba, estaba nadando dentro de la piscina.

Posteriormente se vio como Laki y Max estaban haciendo ejercicio entre los árboles y por fin el último recuerdo fue donde Laxus tenía debajo a Lucy, y sus manos estaban, y ella estaba… sonrojada mientras que se escuchaba como gemía.

Laxus, tú mocoso:- dijo el maestro

No puedo creerlo, Laxus se tiro a Lucy:- dijo cana

Laxus, es el padre del bebe de Lucy, dijo Gajeel con la mandíbula abajo

No, eso no es seguro pues los recuerdos de todos también se muestra como ese par también, pueden ser el padre de esa criatura:- dijo Laxus tratando de defenderse

Laxus, por eso eres mi nieto, haz escogido una buena mujer para ser la madre de mis bisnietos:- dijo el maestro llorando dramáticamente buscando consuelo en la copa que tenia

Ahora todos celebremos por que, voy a ser bisabuelo:- dijo el maestro haciendo el paquete para Laxus

No, abuelo y- yo, noooo:- decía este mientras yo cargaba a Lucy de regreso a su casa, así que la cargue con cuidado pues al verla así, solo me traía algunos recuerdos, donde me siento a gusto estando a su lado.

**Master Makarov Pov:-**

Pasaron varios días, pero los mocosos seguían sin entender que ahora tienen una responsabilidad con una persona, pero eso va a cambiar… así que después el altercado del día de las píldoras, han pasado cerca de dos semanas.

Es decir que las chicas llevan 5 semanas de embarazo, por lo que decidí tomar una drástica decisión.

Mira-chan quiero que envíes esta carta:- le dijhe entregando el sobre ella lo miro y me dijo con una linda sonrisita como siempre

Ara, maestro, pero no hay una dirección para entregar el sobre:- dijo ella mientras que la mire seriamente.

Busca quien pueda localizarlos y envíaselas:- el tema de los embarazos en el gremio me estaba volviendo loco pues Lucy, Erza y juvia no podían ir a trabajar puesto que cualquiera de las tres expondrá su salud

Pero al no trabajar ellas no tienen un ingreso económico que las sustente aparte de que sus síntomas en estos días se han acentuado.

Suspire cansado y luego mire al gremio, todos estaba como siempre alegres pero destruyendo a el gremio, pero esos días de despilfarro están por acabar, entonces mi mirada se poso en los responsables por lo menos justificados en este caso, por lo que esa bola de parásitos tendrán que trabajar como mulas para mantener a las tres.

Las victimas son: natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus y el…. Definitivamente estos cabrones pagaran con creces sus actos descuidados, mis maquiavélicos planes tiene que completarse pronto pues este problema no se puede aplazar mas tiempo.

Tres días mas tarde obtuve respuesta a mi solicitud, ellos estarán en magnolia de tres a cuatro días mas , así que tengo que esperar paciente para que a esta bola de irresponsables se les acaben sus días, de libertad.

Maestro por que se ríe así?:- se acerco Happy ami con cara de espanto

Pronto lo sabrás Happy:- le dije retomando mi postura

Habrá pescados sabrosos?:- dijo el mientras que lo mire y seguí sentado observando a los muchachos

Les voy a demostrara cual es la diferencia de actuar por las buenas a hacerlo por que es necesario que tome medidas drásticas.

**Lucy Pov:-**

Lo único que tenia claro hasta ahora es que posiblemente el padre de mi hijo o hija podría ser entre, Gajeel, Gray y Laxus, el problema es que con cualquiera de ellos, son como decirlo, insufribles.

Bueno si fuera Gray no habría problema pero… noo … por que dije nuevamente cayendo al suelo para abrazarme, como puedo estar embarazada, esto es lo peor que me puede pasar… dije entre llanto.

Pues primero me siento como una cualquiera… ahora si no me podré casar… mis lágrimas eran desbordantes, corrían como ríos, perderé mi figura y por ultimo estos malditas ganas de vomitar van a hacer que me muera antes de llegar a la etapa final del embarazo.

Lo único bueno es la criaturita que viene en camino a este mundo y aun cuando no se sepa quien es el padre recibirá mucho amor… sin embargo eso hizo darme cuenta de algo importante yo… no he estado trabajando y como es que la casera no ha venido a cobrarme la renta?

Natsu:- dije con una pequeña sonrisa, tan solo pensar en el me hace sentir reconfortada, pero en días como hoy lo extraño horrores me siento tan sola… dije volviendo a llorar a mares.

Pero mi estomago reclama alimento por lo que no puedo seguir llorando, así que fui directo al gremio como todos los días, ahí estaba Erza y juvia sentadas de la misma manera como todos los días.

Hola!:- las salude mas animada y juvia con su depresiva voz apenas me contesto el saludo mientras se alejaba con su evidente depresión

Esta bien?:- pregunte un poco apenada por ella

ya se le pasara:- dijo Erza comiendo un plato de curry con arroz y entonces Erza noto mis ganas de probar su platillo y me ofreció con la cuchara y no me negué a probar el bocado que me ofrecían

Tremendo error…. Nunca volveré a comer lo que Erza coma mientras este embarazada

Por dios esto pica demasiado:- dije chillando pues estaba demasiado picante para mi gusto

En serio, pues para mí esta perfecto:- me respondió ella tranquilamente comiendo a grandes cucharas

Lucy-chan que vas a pedir hoy?:- me dijo mira con su amable sonrisa

Pues quiero una pasta de tallarines con queso gratinado y le agregas espinacas con pepinillos y un poco de mermelada de fresa:- dije con una sonrisa y entonces vi que la cara de mira cambiaba a una de asombro

En verdad quieres eso?:- me dijo incrédula

Si:- dije yo segurísima de lo que pedí

Lu-Chan como te sientes el día de hoy:- me pregunto mi mejor miga

Levy-Chan pues si a bien le podemos decir un poco triste, aburrida, con unas ganas de vomitar insoportables, ah si y algo hambrienta entonces estoy bien:- le dije sonriente

pero no es normal que tengas esos sintomas horita:- me dijo levi preocupada

no, es normal pero es un efecto secundario que dejor la droga:- dijo wendy acercndose a nosotras

waa entonces si que es peligrosa:- dijo levi

pero vamos a estar bien?:- dije yo un poco asuatada por el comentrio

si, pero las tendremos que estar vigilando para que todo este en orden:- e dijo wendy calmandome con una pequeña sonrisa

* * *

**que tal me quedo?**

**ahora si! QUE VIVA LA CUMPLEAÑERA osea YO XD , ESPERO LEER SUS COMENTARIOS, Y NO CREAN QUE NO LOS LEO, AUN QUE EN ESTA OCACIONNO PUDE CONTESTAR, ES POR FALTA DE TIEMPO PERO EN LA NOCHE ESTARE COMO LOCA LEYENDOLOS ES QUE CADA QUE PUBLICO ME LLENA DE CURIOSIDAD Y ESTOY A CADA RATO CON MI TELEFONO VIENDO A VER SI YA TENGO UN NUEVO REVIEW.. PERO POR ESO TAMBIEN PYON SE ENOJA CONMIGO T_T**

**BUENO ME VOY Y ESPERO VERLOS PRONTO LES MANDO UN BESO Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO**

**ATT:- SIMCA90**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas iniciales:**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen a la Serie Fairy tail de Hiro Mashima sensei. yo solo juego un rato con su personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**2.- Si me pertenecieran Natsu le hubiera robado su primer beso a Lucy y Geral ya se hubiera secuestrado a Erza.**

**3.- Apartir de ahora estare respondiendo sus comentarios al final del capitulo.**

**no los entretengo mas y espero que disfruten de este capitulo:**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

En la oscuridad de la noche cuando el gremio esta solo el maestro del gremio espera pacientemente a sus desconocidas visitas mientras toma una taza de te preparado por el mismo.

Cuando repentinamente el maestro siente su presencia haciendo a un lado su taza de te. Tomando su postura seria mientras que la puerta se abre lentamente dejando ver dos sombras.

-Señoras las he estado esperando- hablo el maestro del gremio observando a las recién llegadas.

- nos llego su carta y aceptaremos su petición- termino de hablar una mientras la otra terminaba de cerrar la puerta asegurándose que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores.

- No se preocupen por eso. En este lugar no hay nadie salvo por nosotros- les dijo brindándoles la seguridad para que sus invitadas se retiraran la capa que las cubre.

-Estamos al tanto de la situación, hemos buscado la manera de solucionar este problema- hablo Merldy tomando asiento frente a el maestro makarov.

-No, eso no es lo que quiero- dijo el maestro poniéndose en pie y en una posición seria.

-¿entonces que es lo que necesita exactamente?- dijo Ultear intrigada por el llamado del maestro de Fairy tail.

-Soy un anciano que quiere enseñarle a sus mocosos lo que significa las responsabilidades- dijo el maestro con una pose seria mientras que les explicaba a las chicas de lo sucedido y quienes eran los responsables.

-así que usted ya sabe todo- dijo Ultear con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-si, pequeñas por eso necesito que hagan esto- termino de decir y ellas aceptaron sin ningún problema la petición del maestro.

-¿por cierto cuanto tiempo tienen?- la curiosidad de Ultear la esta matando.

-Por ahora tiene 6 semanas- dijo el maestro dando por terminada la reunión

-Estaremos al pendiente para ver que lo que nos pidió se haga al pie de la letra- dijo Merldy.

Así ambas salieron nuevamente cubiertas con sus capas antes del amanecer para cumplir con lo que se había vuelto su nueva y entretenida misión.

**Lucy Pov:-**

Han pasado varios días y la situación en el gremio sigue de cabeza. Solo las cosas entre nosotras siguen siendo tranquilas.

En lo que se define nuestra situación el maestro únicamente nos asigna trabajos fáciles en la ciudad. Salvo por los molestos síntomas del embarazo.

-Lucy lo haz notado el maestro últimamente se ve sospechoso- me dijo Levi para que mirara como se ríe de la nada.

-si, pero eso es normal o ¿no?- dije terminando de comer me ensalada de atún con mermelada de mango.

-Lucy tiene razón el maestro ha estado actuando raro estos últimos días- nos dijo Mirajane recogiendo los platos de la mesa de donde estamos.

-¡lo sabia!- dijo Levi como si acabara de hacer el descubrimiento del siglo.

-Por cierto Lucy ¿Cómo te haz sentido en estos días?- me dijo Mirajane dedicándome una linda sonrisa.

- pues no también como quisiera. Pero sobreviviré o eso creo- dije yo tomando mi vaso de agua.

-ya veo, sabes he estado pensando- dijo Mirajane poniendo su charolita a un lado para sentarse un momento con nosotras- ¿Qué crees que valla a ser tu bebe?

-pues aun no lo se pero me gustaría que fuera niño- le conteste y repentinamente sentí como un rubor invadía mis mejillas.

-yo creo que será una niña- dijo Levi analizándome de pies a cabeza- pero un niño no estaría mal.

-yo también opino que seria lindo que fuera una niña- dijo mira tomando mi mano con un brillo en sus ojos que jamás me hubiera imaginado.

La platica siguió un largo rato hablando del bebe de alguna manera les agradezco que sean tan comprensivas con mi situación. por que estoy segura que no es fácil para Levi saber que a lo mejor puedo estar embarazada de el chico que le gusta.

Así me fui a casa caminando tranquilamente por las pacificas calles de magnolia donde no había ninguna novedad. Así que para ocupar mi tiempo he decidido escribir un diario.

Subí cuidadosamente las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, la vi vacía y por fin me deje caer en la cama.

Pero una duda me ronda la cabeza, la curiosidad me invade. ¿Por que el maestro se muere de la risa últimamente?

Es cierto lo que Levi me había dicho hace rato, el maestro ha estado actuando raro y no solo eso, por ratos se ríe a carcajadas. Algo me huele a gato encerrado pero ¿Qué es exactamente lo que abra hecho?

Mis parpados se vuelven más pesados hasta que por fin el cansancio me invade y termino en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Happy Pov:**

**Semana 7 día 1.**

Con el paso de los días después de que Natsu supiera que Lucy esta embarazada. Natsu se ha empezado a comportar de una manera muy extraña.

Pero el día de hoy se me hace especialmente sospechoso.

Todo empezó hoy en la mañana cuando estábamos en casa. Se puede decir que es un día como cualquier otro cuando al levantarme encontré a Natsu inconciente junto a la ventana.

-¿Natsu que sucede?- le pregunte acercándome a el lentamente mientras el apenas podía ponerse un pie.

-quiero bajarme del tren- comenzó a decir débilmente mientras caminaba tambaleante.

-Natsu no te haz subido a un tren- le dije extrañado de su comportamiento.

Después de un rato pareció que se había mejorado y sin muchos ánimos fuimos al gremio donde todos estaba reunidos y nos saludo Mirajane sonriente como siempre.

-buenos días Natsu y Happy- dijo mira al acercarse para atendernos en una de las mesas del gremio.

-Natsu, viejo amigo que bueno que estas aquí- dijo Gray acercándose hecho una regadera andante incontenible hacia nosotros.

-Gray tu… amigo del alma- dijo Natsu ambos convirtiéndose en regaderas vivientes.

-aun sigo opinando que tienes los ojos bizcos-dijo Gray en un acto desesperado de recuperar su postura habitual.

-¿Qué dijiste ojos caídos?- dijo Natsu aun siendo un mar de llanto mientras que Lucy observa extrañada.

¿Qué le pasa a esos dos?- dijo Levi observando la escena con mucho interés mientras que me acerco a panterLily.

- últimamente se ven todos extraños- me dijo seriamente mientras que alternaba su mirada hacia Gajeel y luego a Gray y Natsu.

- si, últimamente están muy extraños- dije mirando para luego señalar a Laxus que estaba con el maestro prácticamente muriéndose de la risa.

- algo extraño esta sucediendo aquí- me dijo Lily.

-¿Qué es lo que come Gajeel?- le pregunte al observar el interés que pone al verlo comer.

-pues esta comiendo un helado- dijo sin terminar de creer lo que sus ojos ven. No es más ni menos que un helado princesa a base de sabores de fresa, chicle, chocolate, vainilla con cerezas, galletitas y chispitas de colores.

Mientras que a un lado tiene un plato de sopa hirviendo de color rojo súper picante con verduras y carne y un huevo que hierve en la parte superior.

-creo que eso le va a caer mal- le dije mientras lo observaba comer grandes proporciones de helado y sopa súper picante.

-lo mismo pienso yo, ni si quiera he sido capaz de comer un poco de esa sopa- dijo haciendo un gesto como si de un mal recuerdo se tratara.

-¿haz visto a Charlie?- dije yo finalmente preguntando por mi amada.

-Wendy y Charlie se fuero esta mañana con Erza a una misión.- me dijo finalmente tomando asiento a mi lado..

-QUE, no puede ser Charlie me ha abandonado- dije volando a un rincón del gremio.

- después me senté a observar tranquilamente como el gremio se estaba volviendo un completo caos por que Laxus se encuentra demasiado sensible y mientras Gajeel sufre ataques de hambre.

Natsu y Gray tiene una extraña necesidad de afecto. Esto se ve sospecho.

-así que tu también te haz dado cuenta- me dijo Mirajane apareciendo repentinamente a mi lado.

-¡aye! – entonces vi el rostro del maestro disimulando la risa.

-el maestro parece disfrutarlo- dijo mira con una pequeña sonrisita.

-sospechoso- dije en voz suave.

**Lucy pov:-**

Semana 7 día 3.

Esta ultima semana los mareos se han estado calmando. Los antojos creo que son cada vez menos raros y las nauseas han cesado.

Estamos a la mitad del primer trimestre y parece que todo va bien, espero que sea así el resto del embarazo. Entonces en mi mente se cruzo las habladurías de las mujeres mayores o que ya han tenido hijos.

"el parto siempre duele" "después del embarazo mi cuerpo no es igual" o cosas así y tan solo pensarlo me aterra.

Pero este bebe no tiene la culpa dije abrazando suavemente mi vientre que empieza a verse abultado. ¿Me pregunto que serás?

Entonces me recosté en la cama mirando el techo de mi habitación justo cuando llego Natsu entrando por la ventana.

-luce, he encontrado una buena misión- me dijo el con una alegre sonrisa que siempre ilumina mi día.

-¿a si? Te recuerdo que el maestro nos dijo que no podemos hacer misiones peligrosas- le recordé y entonces se acerco a mi abrazándome con un brazo paja acercarme a el mientras me enseña el papel de la misión.

- es un trabajo de niñeras por una semana de un niño de tres años- dije sorprendida al ver esa misión.

-creo que no será muy difícil- díjole mientras que me arrastraba a la salida.

- si, espera mis llaves- dije regresando por mis llaves.

Entonces ambos caminamos lentamente hasta llegar a un lugar tranquilo, retirado de la ciudad de magnolia.

-¿no vamos a ir con Happy? Pregunte hábilmente mientras notaba que ya estábamos a las afueras de magnolia.

- no el se quedo tonteando con Charlie- dijo entre molesto pero con un lindo puchero mientras una risita se me escapa.

Después de descansar en varias ocasiones finalmente llegamos a una casa donde nos hicieron pasar inmediatamente.

-me alegra que hallan venido tan pronto- dijo un señor alto y muy delgado. Vestido de un pantalón de rayas azul con blanco nos miro con nerviosismo.

- ¿en que podemos ayudarlo?- le dije al ver su expresión llena de preocupación.

-pues necesito que cuiden a mi hijo de tres años. su niñera se ha enfermado así que necesitamos agente confiable para su seguridad- dijo el finalmente mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-comprendo, no se diga mas ¿Dónde esta el niño?- dijo Natsu poniéndose de pie.

No era una mansión, pero era una casa grande y con buen gusto. Notando las altas paredes de color verde claro caminamos por un pasillo que conduce a las escaleras para ir a la planta alta.

Entonces el señor sonó una campanilla que guarda en la bolsa del pantalón y apareció una señora de edad media que al vernos abrió los ojos parpadeando un par de veces.

-miss Josephine ellos son miembros de fairy tail y vienen a cuidar de mi hijo- le dijo mientras la pobre señora estaba como si quisiera decir algo mientras nos veía.

Entonces un confuso recuerdo llego a mí:

**_-espera Natsu, las luces- hable bastante alegre mientras._**

**_-Lucy, mira el cielo- me dijo el riéndose suavemente._**

**_-colores Natsu es una constelación de colores- dije mientras me apretaba fuertemente entre sus brazos._**

**_Entonces rodamos juntos colina abajo riéndonos sintiendo una extraña sensación… luego el sonido de una campanilla y unos platos romperse_.**

-¿Lucy estas bien?- me hablo Natsu sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-si, solo que acabo de acordarme de algo- notando las miradas fijas en mi, haciéndome ponerme roja como un tomate.

- como les decía: regresaremos hasta dentro de una semana, cualquier cosa que necesiten para nuestro hijo pueden pedírselo a miss Josephine- dijo el señor sacando su maleta y de tras de el su esposa.

- bien ahora somos niñeros- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Fue entonces que el niño empezó a llorar desconsolado por la ida de sus padres.

-tranquilo campeón van a regresar pronto- dijo Natsu alzándolo por los aires.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunte pues en mi distracción no había prestado atención a nada.

- Aron- dijo Natsu haciéndole caras al niño para que dejara de llorar.

- disculpe señorita- me dijo Josephine con un rostro completamente ruborizado mientras me decía discretamente- me puede permitir un momento.

-claro - siguiéndola hasta la cocina. Al llegar la señora parecía completamente inquieta tronándose los nudillos y caminando en círculos.

-bueno… usted- dijo ella con nerviosismo- ustedes van a cuidar a el joven amo aron… así que yo. Este le enseñare la cocina para que sepa donde encontrara las cosas.

Dijo finalmente aviando contacto con mi mirada, dando me instrucciones de lo que se debe de hacer ya que mañana será su día libre y no vendrá.

**Gray pov:-**

Semana 7 día 4.

Desde hace algún tiempo me he empezado a sentir mal por alguna razón pero como es posible que me enferme a estas alturas recordando mi excelente salud.

-yo nunca me he enfermado- dije firmemente mientras que sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo.

-alguien puede pasarme un suéter- dije mientras el rostro de mis compañeros se volvía un acertijo que no puedo descifrar- ¿Qué he dicho algo malo?

Dije mirando a los presentes del gremio ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo mas!, la situaron que me rodea es tan descabellada como que juvia esta embarazada ¡y por favor!.

-Y para colmo del tarado de Natsu- gruñí y para colmo el muy idiota se llevo a Lucy y mi posible hijo con el –QUE LE PASA.

-¿Garay-sama te encuentras bien?– dijo juvia acercándose a mi con un rostro temeroso.

-no, no estoy bien juvia- le dije saliendo a grandes zancadas del gremio y repentinamente tenia una sensación de vacío y soledad.

Hay no puede ser… ahora me siento triste ¿Por qué? Entonces note que detrás de mi venia juvia me acerque a ella rápidamente mientras que se notaba nerviosa.

-¿Gray sama?- dijo ella finalmente sintiendo como la rodeo con mis brazos.

-juvia, se que estas sola y que el bebe que esperas es de Natsu- ¿pero que rayos estoy diciendo?-no te preocupes siempre puedes contar con mi apoyo.

-Gray-sama- dijo juvia totalmente conmovida -no se preocupe por eso Natsu me esta apoyando con la renta de mi cuarto.

- pero necesitas más aparte de eso- dije y repentinamente me solté a llorar, luego ambos lloramos juntos un largo rato. Después de eso me separe sutil mente de ella y la deje.

Aturdido por mis extraño comportamiento decidí no perder el tiempo y mejor ir a ver un doctor. Un psiquiatra por que me estoy volviendo completamente loco.

Semana 8 día 2.

Después de unos días la cosas empeoran rápidamente ¡es que simplemente no logro comprender que me pasa! Después de ir a ver al psiquiatra quien me mando un par de frascos con pastillas no logro controlar nada de lo que me pasa.

Mareos por la mañana, cambios de humor constante, antojos de comida extraña, hay días que tengo mucho calor y otros que tengo un incesante frío. Pero el frío no lo había sentido desde que veamos… antes de entrenar con Urd después de eso jamás me vuelto a enfermar de algo o incluso a sentir tanto frío como ahora.

Entonces en mi desesperación recurrí a un doctor y precisamente estoy en espera que el vejete ese me haga pasar. Mire a los lados y note que había un par de mujeres embarazadas en la sala.

Sentí que había paso una eternidad pero al fijarme en el reloj a penas habían pasado 5 minutos. Los mas largos de mi vida, el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando y ese mendigo doctor no se apura.

Después de interminables 20 minutos finalmente Salio un el doctor con su bata blanca para indicarme que entrara al consultorio.

Entre sin mayor problema y luego me observo y finalmente pregunto:

-¿Cuáles son los síntomas que presenta señor fullbuster?- dijo el acomodándose los lentes y poniendo sus manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio.

-pues vera- ahora mi voz se volvía insegura al hablar- últimamente me he sentido mal, ya fui con un psiquiatra para que me tratara pero parece que no se calma.

-¿pero cuales son los síntomas me dijo con calma mirándome fijamente mientras buscaba algo en el escritorio.

-pues últimamente me duele la cabeza, me siento mareado, vomito por las mañanas, se me antojan cosas asquerosas, hay días que tengo cambios de humor drásticos, también me duele la cintura, me siento pesado. Doctor ¿Qué me pasa me estoy volviendo loco con todo esto yo nunca me he enfermado.

-cálmese- me dijo con interés mientras traía un termómetro y otra cosa para escuchar el corazón- por lo que usted me acaba de decir tengo que inspeccionarlo exhaustivamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué doctor?- le dije con desesperación mientras el me miraba con mucho interés.

-bueno, los síntomas que usted presenta son los síntomas que normalmente presentan las mujeres embarazadas- me dijo el y luego de revisar mis signos vitales y yo casi infartad por lo que acaba de decir.

-embarazo- dije sin terminar de creer lo que acababa de decir.

- bueno, hay una posibilidad que se presenta en casos raros- dijo el meditabundo y luego movía la manos como si espantara algo- bueno se dice que hay casos cuando una pareja espera un niño se crean vínculos muy fuertes. En especial con los magos.

-como explíquese por favor- lo que quiera que me trate de decir no le estoy entendiendo nada.

-bueno, hay casos de hombre que sufren de los síntomas del embarazo de las futuras madres de sus hijos- me dijo mientras que anotaba algo en una hoja que parecía ser una receta medica.

-¿aja?- mientra lo observo con atención.

-aun que no es científico pero pasa- dijo el finalmente.

- ¿me esta diciendo que estoy padeciendo síntomas de un embarazo?- dije yo totalmente histérico ¿es decir que el hijo que espera Lucy si es mío?

- pero si no es así y no tiene a una mujer embarazada cerca, entonces valla a hacerse estos análisis.

- no, van a ser necesarios- creo que lo que me acaba de decir es lo correcto- ¿Cómo puedo evitar tener los síntomas.

-si es eso estaré gustoso de llevar su caso aun que no hay cura- negué al ofrecimiento que me acaba de hacer mientras que salí con paso lento del consultorio comprendiendo todo.

Si el hijo que espera Lucy es mío, entonces tendré que trabajar mas para que no tenga que trabajar, aun que la que también me preocupa es juvia.

Esta sola y para colmo a cargo del menso de Natsu. Que esta tonteando con Lucy y juvia cada que puede. Claro como va a ser el padre del bebe de juvia ahora la quiere seducir para tenerla en su harem.

-primero Lissana, luego Lucy y ahora juvia ¡pero que se cree! no puede estar jugando con los sentimientos de las chicas. La pobre juvia necesita mucho apoyo al igual que Lucy.

-Vas a desear no haber tocado a juvia Natsu Dragneel- dije caminando al gremio tranquilamente y con mis pensamientos mas centrados.

* * *

**¡hola!**

**1.- bueno mil disculpas por el retrazo pero ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo asi que esperoo tenerlo listo pronto, por lo que creo no tendran que esperar demaciado. ya ven las situaciones cotidianas no me dejan avanzar como quisiera pero no se preocupen por eso. bueno y... ¿que tal les parecio este capitulo?**

**2:- ahora respondere a sus comentarios.**

infinity infinitum: me alegro que te gusten y bueno lucy no esta en una situacion muy comoda con eso pero la vida da mil vueltas jajajaja a si que espero que me sigas leyendo =)

azulkg:-jajajaja pues espera ver mas adelante asi que espero que sigas leyendo esta historia =)

paredi14:- disculpa la tardanza y espero que hallas disfrutado del capitulo

setsukaheel:-no no ha desaparecido solo anda de... embarazado XD bueno como sea espero que te guste el capitulo-

:-gracias por leer esta historia y espero que te halla gustado este capitulo.

NAZH045:-MUCHAS GRACIAS Y TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y DISCULPA POR LA DEMORA.

cata fullbuster:-gracias, tambien espero que te guste este capitulo =)

lulu.c1t4:- me alegro que te guste, bueno actualizo de manera irregular pero procurare tenerlo la proxima semana.

A-Z miner117744 A-Z:-jajajajajaja no estas muy lejos de mi perverza mente jajajaja pero shhh es un secreto XD bueno solo son ratos de inspiracion pero estoy por terminar una de todas las que estoy haciendo

gabe logan:-algo asi... bueno creo que puedes ver atravez de mis maquiavelicas intenciones por eso eres mi sempai =)

majodragneel:-bueno espero que te guste este capitulo.

fanatico z:- si lo se esta de pelos XD

yukatsu009:-gracias por leerme encerio me emocionan los comentarios como los tuyos pero disculpa por la demora espero que te halla gustado el capitulo.

kanami-kaname:-jajaja lo se espero que no te halla hecho esperar demaciado pero si hay cosas extrañas en mi cabeza peroahora si tarde en ponerlas en orden. las cosas se pondran mas interezante y ahora que pasara?

zy system:-thanks =)

yop:-gracias y espero que te agrade este capitulo

darksbilisLady:-jajajaja pero eso hace las cosas divetidas o no?

jun-shang88:- gracias y espero que me sigas leyendo y mil disculpas por el retrazo.

akumihoshi:-jajajaja que sera?

tsuki kuroi:-no es el primero jajajaja bueno tambien disculpa el retrazo pero aqui esta finalmente y espero que te guste =)

**guest:-** claro que lo seguire escribiendo solo que tube algunos problemas , pero aqui estoy-

**3:-** bueno muchas gracias por soportar la espera y espero que les halla gustado, tambien espero ver sus comentarios y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han puesto esta historia en sus favoritos

les envio un beso y un abrazo

**att:-simca90**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas iniciales:**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen a la Serie Fairy tail de Hiro Mashima sensei. yo solo juego un rato con su personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**2.- Si me pertenecieran Natsu le hubiera robado su primer beso a Lucy y Geral ya se hubiera secuestrado a Erza.**

**3.- Apartir de ahora estare respondiendo sus comentarios al final del capitulo.**

**no los entretengo mas y espero que disfruten de este capitulo:**

* * *

**Capitulo 6:-**

**Natsu pov:-**

Semana 8 día 6:

Después de una intensa semana cuidando al pequeño Aron regresamos a magnolia sin ningún problema. Así nos encontramos con Gray esperándonos dentro de la casa de Lucy.

-yoo- dijo el saludando desde el sillón.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Lucy para luego quedarse callada al ver unas cajas en su habitación.-¿Qué es eso?

-bueno pues mira por ti misma- le dijo Gray a Lucy quien había mandado su enojo a volar pero yo solo observaba en silencio.

-kyaaa- grito Lucy y corrí a su lado para ver que tenia ojos con un brillo y estrellas y de las cajas comenzó a sacar ropa para bebe.

-también hay una cuna- dijo Lucy mas emocionada-¿Cómo sabias que esta es la que quería?

-pues solo digamos que me alegra que te guste- dijo el imbecil mientras que su presencia me estaba molestando mas de lo de costumbre no se por que pero hoy en especial quería romperle la cara.

-Lucy creo que iré a ver juvia- dije para salir por la ventana.

Imbecil Gray solo por que le compra cosas a Lucy cree que puede hacerla suya como si pudiera ¡Lucy es mía!. Tal vez si Lucy… no mejor no.

Por ahora tengo que ver la manera de saber quien es el padre del bebe de Lucy, juvia y Erza. De esa manera se acabaran estos malditos problemas.

Semana 9 día 1:

Después de acompañar a juvia a su primer ultrasonido Lucy esta enojada con migo y no me habla desde ayer. Son las tres de la tarde, así que iré al gremio a echar un vistazo.

Después de eso me di cuenta que mi cadera me duele pero ¿Por qué? Últimamente no he hecho nada, mirando a mí alrededor ni tampoco he peleado con Gray en el gremio, ni he ido de misión después de lo de Aron, ni mucho menos he hecho entrenamiento.

-¡ya se! Es por no hacer nada- dije y con eso me basto para tomar la misión más cercana a realizar ya que las misiones pequeñas no me dejan muchas ganancias por lo que tendré que ir solo con Happy.

Al llegar al gremio encontré a Laxus sentado en un rincón todo a su alrededor era oscuro y nadie emitía ningún sonido.

-¿Por qué?¿por que se murió lelouch? – dijo sentado en un rincón y en depresión.

-¿Quién es lelouch?- dije yo para luego recibir una descarga eléctrica.-¿que diablos te pasa?

-¿Cómo que no sabes quien es lelouch la******e- dijo el mientras se acercaba peligrosamente con una caja en la mano con una figuras.

-no tengo fetiches tan extraños- dije yo mientras que me ponía en postura de pelea.

-ven conmigo ingrato mocoso- me dijo el mientras de un jalon me lleva a un rincón oscuro empezando a ver una serie llamada c**e g***s

-empezando a verla desde que Laxus me jalo al principio encontré la historia aburrida y casi me quedo dormido hasta que llegamos a un parte donde me empezó a llamar la atención.

Justo cuando han pasado cerca de diez hora mirando la lacrimavison.

- Natsu, quiero fresas con chocolate y chantilly- me dijo dándome una mirada de cachorro perdido.

- y ¿Por qué me dices a mi?- pregunte entretenido viendo la serie.

-no te estoy preguntan quiero que vallas y me consigas unas- dijo el con su tono de voz mortal.

Semana 9 primeras horas del día 2:

-¡ayee Sr.!- dije saliendo en busca de malas malditas fresas para Laxus cuando después de recorres la ciudad encontré una tienda abierta y gracias a dios tenían fresas y vendían chocolate y chantilly.

Cansado de tanto correr regrese al gremio para encontrar a Laxus placidamente dormido sobre la mesa.

Molesto me lleve las cosas a casa dejando botado a Laxus pero antes de irme a casa quise pasar a ver a Lucy. Al pasar me encontré con que las luces de su cuarto estaban completamente encendidas.

Entonces de un par de saltos llegue hasta su ventana para verla que estaba dando vueltas en su recamara.

-luce ¿Por qué sigues despierta?- pregunte calmadamente mientras que ella me miro seriamente.

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO ENTRES POR LA VENTANA- me grito y seguid de eso me jalo al interior de su cuarto.

-¿Qué es lo que traes aquí?- dijo ella tomando la bolsa que llevebaba conmigo.-Natsu ¿Cómo lo supiste?.

-saber ¿Qué?- pregunte extrañado por su cambio repentino de humor de enoja a felicidad. Así que solo me senté a un lado de su cama.

-que quería fresas con chocolate y chantilly- dijo ella corriendo a la cocina para servirlas en un plato.-Natsu eres un encanto.

-¿he?- yo apenas esta asimilando la situación cuando note que Lucy se estaba comiendo las fresas que antes me había pedido Laxus y repentinamente también se me habían antojado.

-¡hey Lucy! me das una- le dije pero ella me miro y luego miro las fresas y luego volvió a mirarme.

-solo una por que eres tú- dijo ella pero parecía ponerse tan roja como las fresas. Entonces se levanto de su sitio y se acerco a mí con el tazón de fresas.

-dí ah- dijo ella acercándose a mí para tomar asiento aun lado de donde estaba. Solo la obedecí por que esas fresas se veían completamente apetitosas y ver como tornaban los labios de Lucy en color rojo.

Lucy coloco la fresa en mi boca y ella parecía disfrutarlo. Tenia una mirada llena de no se que pero sentí que me perdía en su ojos acercándome instintivamente a ella.¿que rayos estoy haciendo?.

,e acerque tanto a ella que tome una fresa en mis manos y la lleve a la boca de Lucy, en ese momento me pareció tan apetitosa que quiero saber a que saben en su labios.

Lucy la mordió tal como esperaba entonces mi respiración se volvió acompasada cada vez acercándome mas a ella quedando frente a frente.

-Natsu- dijo Lucy cerrando los ojos y su rostro sonrosado era el mas hermoso y sin perder mas el tempo me acerque a sus labios rozando con los míos. Fue un contacto suave pero el sabor de las fresas en su boca había despertado en mí una extraña sensación.

Entonces moví mi boca marcando un ritmo suave, el sabor de Lucy es delicioso. Más que cualquier dulce y mas devastadora que cualquier fuego que halla probado.

**_-Natsu, nunca me vuelvas a dejar sola- me dijo Lucy con una suave voz mientras que acariciaba su cabello._**

**_-Lucy siempre estaré contigo- sintiendo como el fuego arde con una fuerza que nunca antes había sentido en mi interior._**

**_-Natsu- dijo Lucy aforrándose más a mi pecho_.**

Me separe lentamente de los labios de Lucy pues la respiración me estaba faltando tanto a mi como a ella. Sus labios se veían un poco hinchados y sus ojos reflejaron algo que no supe descifrar.

-Lucy y-yo- dije y ella solo se levanto.

-este… creo que – dijo ella con un hilo de voz mientras que mi deseo era poder saborear mas de su dulces labios.

-Lucy, ven acá- y ella solo volteo con un rostro de incredulidad y yo solo di unas palmaditas al piso para indicarle que se sentara. Y ella dejo el tazón sobre la mesa y se acerco tímidamente.

-Natsu, creo que seria mejor que te vallas- notando como le temblaba la voz quedándose estática cerca de la mesa.

-si no vienes yo voy- le dije levantándome como resorte hasta alcanzarla- yo no te voy a dejar que estés sola-

Entonces ella abrió los ojos y con lágrimas se acerco a mi pecho buscando refugio después la tome entre mis brazos para llevarla a la cama para que se recostara pues temblaba como una hoja ente la tormenta.

La recosté y note que sus manos estaban heladas, tome la manta con la que suele dormirse y la cubrí mientas ella cerraba sus ojos lentamente. Pero el frío no se iba de su cuerpo así que frote mis manos y tome las suyas.

Así hasta que el sueño me venció completamente quedando dormido a su lado.

**Erza pov:-**

Semana 10 día 4.

Abrí pesadamente los ojos, notando que estaba sola. Entonce me levante pesadamente mientras mire a mi alrededor, sentí de golpe los mareos matutinos sosteniéndome en el buró que esta aun lado de mi cama.

Siento que el cuerpo me pesa ¿será por que me acabo de levantar?... bueno no importa.

Me metí al baño dejando a un lado mi pijama. Sentí el agua caliente recorres mi cuerpo aseándolo sin mucha demora pero al pasar mi mano con el jabón por mi vientre note que el niño que crece en mi interior ha crecido mucho últimamente.

Después de salir del baño fui a buscar algo que ponerme por que últimamente mi falda me ha empezado ajustar demasiado.

-¡No puede ser!- dije notando como la mayoría de mi ropa me queda mientras caían rayos y centellas y yo me quedo en blanco. Entonces vi unos viejos pantalones que no me gustan y una playera que me queda grande de color blanca.

Ambos me quedaban justos pero al menos me cerraban. Trate de ponerme mi armadura pero no me quedo y sin mas remedio me fue directo al gremio con lo que traía puesto.

- sentí que de alguna manera la gente hablaba a mis espaldas pero no le preste atención, hasta llegar al gremio.

Había notado una extraña actitud en Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y también en Laxus en las últimas semanas pero no le había prestado demasiada atención hasta el día de hoy.

-¿Cómo diablos paso esto?- dijo Gajeel confundido impactando su mano en la mesa.

-esto es demasiado- dijo Laxus sentado en su pose de siempre.

-no podemos seguí así se supone que son tres bebes y hay cuatro que nos estamos muriendo por los síntomas- dijo entonces Gajeel molesto.

-esto no es normal- dijo Natsu pensativo.- pero a mi no me importa mientras pueda cuidar a Lucy.

-cállate idiota, el problema nos concierne a los 4 así que tenemos que solucionarlo- dijo Gray entonces el maestro apareció repentinamente.

-hay una manera de parlo- dijo el maestro y ellos lo miraron como si fuera su salvación.

-díganos viejo- dijeron los cuatro con impaciencia mientras su cuchicheos se hacían mas molestos para mi.

- mmm no se- dijo el maestro haciendo un gesto pensativo.

- maestro Hare lo que me pida- dijo Gajeel con fervor y el maestro lo miro con interés.

-no maestro dígamelo a mi, le conseguiré una cita con Jenny- dijo Gray.

-abuelo ten consideración soy tu nieto- dijo Laxus con ahínco.

-maestro si me lo dice yo le consigo- entonces se quedo meditabundo mientras empezaban una pelea.

Mi malestar creció, mi espalda me duele, tengo un hambre infernal, sin mencionar las nauseas que aun no se me quitan, mi ropa no me queda y tengo que gastar mis ahorros. Tantos pensamientos y esos cretinos no se callan la boca.

-¡CALLENSE!- Finalmente termine por gritarles –QUE NO VEN QUE ME ESTOY PASANDO POR UN ENDEMONIADO DOLOR DE ESPALDA, MIENTRAS TENGO QUE SOPORTAR ESTAS CONDENADAS GANAS DE AHORCARLOS A TODOS USTEDES.

Entonces me acerque a ellos tome a Gray por la camisa y a Laxus por su abrigo con una mano, mientras que con la otra tome a Natsu de su bufanda y a Gajeel del cuello de su camisa y los acerque a mí:

-ESCUCHENME IDIOTAS LLORICAS, LOS QUIERO LEJOS DE MI VISTA EN ESTE INSTANTE. POR QUE… POR QUE…- entonces los solté lanzándolos algún lugar lejos de mi vista y me dirigí a la barra.

-mira por favor dame un plato de sopa picante- le dije mientras que ella solo sonríe.

-claro, ¿quieres algo mas?- me dijo mira con su por alguna razón ahora molesta sonrisita.

-solo que sea rápido tengo mucha hambre- le dije mientras que a mis espaldas logre escuchar un comentario.

- creo que el embarazo te pone de malas- dijo Happy desde una mesita alejado de mi alcance.

-QUE MI EMBARAZO ME PONE DE… ¡QUE!-dije sorprendida por un llanto incontenible.

-Erza ¿Estas bien?- me dijo Happy acercándose a mi.

- si, es solo que no se que me pasa- dije llorando a cantaros mientras Happy pasaba su patita en mi cabeza.

- tranquila ya va a pasar- me dijo y entonces apareció mira con mi plato de comida.

-bien ahora ¡a comer!- dejando a un lado el llanto para tomar entusiasmada la cuchara.

-Después de esto me podrías dar un pedazo de tarta de limón- le pedí a mira mientas comía degustando mi comida.

**Gerald pov:-**

Semana 10 día 5.

- Gerald aun sigues deprimido- me dijo Ultear sentada en una roca cercana a mí.

-es que Erza, Erza esta embarazada- dije desconsoladamente acostado entre los arbustos.

- de todos modos tu no puede hacer nada al respecto- me dijo calmadamente.

-maldición, si tan solo pudiera- dije con impotencia.

- pero tu… no eres el padre de esa criatura- me dijo ella mientras yo me levante furibundo.

-¿y quien dice que no lo soy?- le dije mirándola fijamente mientras una expresión de interés crecía en su rostro.

**-**¿Así?- me respondió ella de manera retadora.- ¿puedes probármelo?

* * *

**¡hola!**

Ya llegue, estoy aqui nuevamente con un capitulo mas de esta divertida espero que les halla gustado y no se olviden dejar sus reviews, que son el incentivo para seguir escribiendo, esta vez me apure a actualizar asi que creo que no debe haber quejas XD.

bueno ahora respondere a sus comentarios:

Gabe logan: Si, escompletamente cierto meredy utilizo su poder en ellos creando los sintomas en ellos jajajaja por ahora los recuerdos de los demas se iran aclarando poco a poco jajaja y bueno ya veremos que pasa con gray y su actitud tsundere XP.

MajoDragneel: jajajaja si, es que por un momento me lo imagine y como gray es medio... bueno es muy el XD.

ByDragneel: bueno entonces espero que sigas leyendo esta historia hasta el final =) espero sorprenderte en el trayecto.

yukatsu009:bueno pues la espera para que leas este capitulo termino y ahora espero que me sigas dejando tus comentarios.

DarkBliisLady: si es cierto y muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. y bueno las cosas se daran poco a poco jejejej.

infinity infinitum: ¬¬ # pues aun que no me creas por fin lo estoy publicando, pero ya te dije que no me culpes por tu insomnio XD yo no te pongo la pistola para que no te vallas a dormir. bueno de todos modos te perdono XD solo por que eres bueno y comprender como esta mi situacion =).

ASay20:me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hecho el capitulo anterior se me hizo dificil de escribir por que estaba con falta de imaginacion, pero este esperoq ue te guste asi que me dices que tal me quedo ¿si?

jun-shang88:si, se llama embarazo empatico pero por supuesto aun hay mas sorpresas en la historia asi que espero que te halla gustado este capitulo y sigas leyendo hasta el final =)

kadami del cielo: me alegro que te gustara y si esa parte fue muy graciosa aun que tambien siento que se paso de listo XD.

pinkus-pyon:si, lo se es que es para mi completamente inevitable ponerlo en esa situacion tan... pero en fin de ahora en adelante sufriran las de cain jajaja.

YOP:claro que seguire esta historia y la terminare, bueno de cierta manera es inevitable seguir escribiendo me gusta mucho hacerlo, por eso aun que me tarde terminare esta historia junto con las demas que escribo asi que espero que sigas leyendo este fic y tambien espero ver tus comentarios.

fanatico z:jajajajaja no te preocupes lo veras mas seguido de ahora en adelante.

azulkg:jajajaaja si de hecho para mi es imposible no dejarlos juntos pero tal vez intente alguna historia donde no ocurra eso pero no te preocupes no lo hare aqui asi que disfruta de lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante XD bueno gajeel y laxus bueno ellos son un extra al mar de confusion X9

a-z miner a-z:jajajaja si la uso asi que espera por lo que viene XD

captain ea rayos: si puede XD gracias por leer y espero verte mas seguido por aqui.

akumiHoshi: me alegro que te halla gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que te guste este capitulo =)

The Gray-Eyes Girl: si esta celoso XD jajajaja espero que sigas leyendo esta historia para que descubras lo que pasara en el proximo capitulo.

**bueno ahora si hasta aqui con los comentarios y espero que les halla gustado el capitulo asi que no se olviden dejar su review, espero que tengan un exelente dia les envio un beso y un abrazo.**

**att:-simca90**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas iniciales:**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen a la Serie Fairy tail de Hiro Mashima sensei. yo solo juego un rato con su personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**2.- Si me pertenecieran Natsu le hubiera robado su primer beso a Lucy y Geral ya se hubiera secuestrado a Erza.**

**3.- Apartir de ahora estare respondiendo sus comentarios al final del capitulo.**

**4.- en esta ocacion hare otro concurso buajaja los que quieran participar solo tendran que responder las preguntas que pondre hasta abajo. EL premio sera un one shot!**

**5.- este capitulo contiene lemon asi que quedan advertidos.**

**no los entretengo mas y espero que disfruten de este capitulo:**

* * *

**Capitulo 7:-**

**Gajeel pov:-**

**Semana 13 día 3:**

- ¿Por qué abrí mi bocota?- dije recordando cuan desesperado estaba por quitarme los molestos síntomas de el embarazo.

- ¿Qué? No quieres el remedio- me dijo el maestro haciéndome terminar de construir un edificio junto con los demás. Pues serán las recamaras apara Erza, Lucy y juvia y sus respectivos bebes.

Flash back:

Después de salir volando por los aires cortesía de Erza regrese al gremio después de algunas horas. Las mujeres embarazadas dan miedo en especial si es Erza.

Al llegar Natsu y compañía sentados esperando que el maestro hablara.

-maestro ¿nos puede dar el remedio?- dijo Natsu de rodillas pidiéndole la solución a el maestro mientras que Gray hacia lo mismo y Laxus solo estaba sentado a un lado.

- esta bien- pero todos ustedes tendrán que hacer lo que yo les diga- dijo el maestro y por alguna razón tenia una aura resplandeciente s acaba de convertir en un rayo de esperanza.

-¿es verdad maestro?- me acerque rápidamente a el maestro y el solo asintió con los ojos cerrados.

-fin del flash back-

Desde ese día hemos estado trabajando incansablemente para que el maestro nos de una solución. Apenas logrando descansar finalmente logramos terminar una estancia gratuita para las chicas.

-al fin esta terminado- dijo Gray con una sonrisa

-por que esa cara idiota- le dijo Laxus al verlo tan sonriente.

-¿algún problema con eso?- dijo Gray y entonces apareció Erza.

-¿a caso se están peleando?- dijo ella con una tranquilidad que asusta a cualquiera.

-no solo nos estábamos poniendo de acuerdo- dijo Gray con una expresión parecida a la de Happy. Mientras Laxus solo se retiraba del lugar.

Poco después apareció juvia y La coneja. Con una cara de sorpresa y de tras de ella venia la enana.

-veo que han hecho un buen trabajo- dijo Mirajane apareciendo repentinamente.

-si, aquí van a vivir las chicas hasta que puedan trabajar- dijo el maestro con un asentimiento de cabeza.- solo falta la pintura para que este completamente lista.

- así que falta que la pinten- me dijo juvia.

-uii por eso estoy aquí- dijo reddus apareciendo rápidamente.

-Natsu, Laxus, Gray y tu Gajeel vallan por las pertenencias de las chicas para que se instalen inmediatamente- sentencio el maestro.

Entonces fui arrastrado por Erza junto con la salamandra para ir por sus cosas. Mientras que Laxus fue con Lucy y el copo de hielo con juvia.

Después de un rato de camino dejamos de ser arrastrados para ir caminando de tras de Erza quien iba caminado seria.

Al llegar a fairy Hills tuvimos que subir y bajar incontables veces las escaleras hasta lograr desocupar las habitaciones que pertenecían a Erza y sus cosas.

-¿aun les faltan un par de cajas- nos dijo ella mientras estaba sentada encima de unas cajas comiendo un pudín de chocolate.

-solo un momento Erza- hablo la lagartija casi sin respiración.- déjanos descansar.

- no, pronto se hará tarde y aun les falta reacomodarlo en los nuevos dormitorios- dijo ella sin piedad alguna.

-ya no puedo mas- dije apenas recargándome en una caja, la espalda y los mareo no me dejaban moverme con libertad.

- esta bien lo hare yo misma- dijo ella tranquilamente entonces las palabras del maestro vinieron a mi mente _"ellas no deben cargar nada pesado, si ellas terminan haciendo alguna cosa innecesaria no les daré la cura" _entonces mejor decidí hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

- no yo lo hago- dije para subir apresuradamente para tomar ambas cajas restantes en mis hombros

Después de un rato mas ya estábamos en el gremio de regreso con Erza mientras juvia y el hielito ya estaban de regreso.

-¿y Lucy?- pregunto la salamandra buscándola por todos lados.

-Lu-chan aun no llega- hablo la enana y yo solo la mire detenidamente.

-Laxus es demasiado lento para ayudarla- dijo la lagartija para abandonarme con las cosas de Erza y el corría con cara del gato azul-voy a ayudarla-

- si quieres te puedo ayudar un poco- me dijo la enana.

-si cargas mucho ya no crecerás mas enana- le dije y ella me miro con unos ojos llenos de irritación y sus mejillas se inflaron obteniendo un color rojizo.

-¿Qué dijiste bakazille- me contesto en lo que yo solo empecé a llevar las cosas para el cuarto de Erza- Insinúas que no tengo fuerza.

Entonces con su pequeño cuerpo tomo una caja y la empezó a llevar al cuarto de Erza, al verla tan emocionada hizo que se me escapara una pequeña risa.

Después de un rato terminamos agotados ambos nos sentamos en el piso de la habitación de Erza, los parpados empezaron a pesarme demasiado tanto que no escuche con claridad lo que me había dicho la enana y repentinamente empecé a cabecear.

-ya no puedo mas- dije sentado en mi lugar y apenas note como se me acercaba y su cara se veía llena de preocupación.

-tienes fiebre- no te duermas en el piso- alcance a escuchar que me decía pero yo apenas podía mantenerme despierto.

-estoy bien solo tengo que descansar un rato- le dije y ella me jalo de la oreja.

-no estas bien, te acompaño a tu casa para que descanses- me ijo ella mientras se paraba frente a mi y me daba un jalon obligándome a caminar.

A duras penas logramos llegar a mi habitación cuando todo se volvió negro.

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo pasado pero mi cuerpo se siente extrañamente ligero y fresco. Por lo que mire alrededor notando que estaba completamente vestido pero tenía una bolsa de agua fresca en mi frente.

Un aroma a manzanilla y comida invadió mis fosas nasales mezclado con el agradable aroma de Levy.

-ya estas despierto- me dijo ella con una alegre sonrisa y cuando la observe tenía puesto un delantal blanco como si: fuera mi esposa. 

-si ¿desde cuando estas aquí?- pregunte un tanto desorientado.

-espero que no te moleste que halla usado tu cocina- me dijo ella sin responder mi pregunta.

-no- entonces me incorpore y me acerque al comedor donde estaban varias bolsas sobre la mesa de mi habitación.

- no es como me lo imaginaba- me dijo la enana llamando mi atención quitando las bolsas de la mesa.

-que no es como te lo imaginabas- le pregunte observándola fijamente mientras me indicaba que me sentara poniéndome un plato de sopa frente a mi.

-tu habitación, pensé que daría mas miedo- dijo ella y entonces me puso una cuchara invitándome a probar la sopa que inesperadamente ¡sabe a gloria!- siempre vas dando una imagen espeluznante pero me sorprende que realmente no seas así.¿te gusto la sopa?

-no pensé que cocinaras tan bien- le dije y ella solo se ruborizo.

-es la primera vez que lo hago-confeso ella por algún motivo hoy estaba realmente platicadora.

-pues tienes talento, yo también cocino… un poco- dije avergonzado pues no es algo que me guste platicar.

-Estoy segura que serás un buen padre- me dijo ella pero de alguna manera note un ápice de tristeza.

-no lo creo- le dije y ella me miro – si el hijo que espera la coneja fuera mío yo… no he hecho nada por esa criatura.

-Eso no esta bien, aun que no fuera tu hijo debes apoyar a Lu-chan y a las demás por que estoy seguro que ellos algún día te regresaran el favor- dijo ella con convicción poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa.

-tienes razón- le dije entonces en mi mente paso algo maquiavélico por un momento me imagine a la enana embarazada de un hijo mío.- estaré al pendiente de la coneja.

Pero repentinamente el ambiente se volvió tenso entre nosotros y después de un rato Levi recogió sus cosas y se marcho.

Gerald pov:

**Semana 14 día 1:**

Desde hace cerca de un mes que ultear me pidió que le demostrara que el hijo que espera Erza es mío. Pero aun no logro encontrar la prueba contundente de los hechos de esa noche.

Pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a contarle lo que sucedió seria demasiado…

Flash back:

Me apresure a volver a magnolia al sentir el enlace que tengo con Erza cuando una sensación extraña invadió mi cuerpo. Lo sabia de algún modo ella estaba en peligro bajo los efectos de la nueva droga que circula en el mercado negro.

El consejo de magia se dio cuenta de la peligrosidad de esta droga y ha ordenado a los gremios que capturen a todo aquel que lo venda hasta eliminar de raíz el problema.

Al regresar a magnolia eran las seis de la tarde cuando vi pasar a Erza con su armadura de alas negras, riendo como loca volaba al tiempo que decía incoherencias.

Gracias a mi magia de meteoro la puede alcanzar sin problemas.

-ge-ralld - me miro confundida y luego sonrío.

-Erza, ¿estas bien?- le pregunte sabiendo que estaba bajo los efectos de la droga.

-hay muchas luces- dijo ella riendo-aun estoy alucinando.

-Erza no estas alucinando estoy aquí ¿Qué paso?- le pregunte notando un oco de conciencia en ella.

-no importa- entonces volvió a reír- ¡te comeré!

-¿comerme?- Erza espera, lo que quiera que halla querido hacer se me olvido al ver a Erza frente a mi con un sensual traje negro que apenas le cubría el cuerpo y unas botas largas hasta el muslo dejándome observar su gloriosa figura.

Ella me tomo de la cabeza y me enterró entre su pecho dejándome totalmente congelado al sentí su suave piel en contacto con la mi rostro y luego me empujo hacia atrás y con una velocidad impresionante me ata al árbol mas cercano.

Seguido de eso se monto a horcadas sobre mi y paso su mano sobre mi cabello me jalo ligeramente para atrás y me beso.

Una sensación escalofriante y vertiginosa recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta acumularse en mi entre pierna. El contacto de nuestros labios era como fuego me sentí sediento de ella con un beso tan profundo como el que me acaba de dar Erza me dejo completamente excitado.

Sus manos viajaron propinándome caricias en mi cuerpo hasta detenerse en mi entre pierna ella lo acaricio suavemente sobre la ropa. Dándome una tortura completamente placentera.

Mientras mi parte racional me ordenaba retirarme cuanto antes para no aprovecharme de ella pero por otra parte deseaba tanto seguir con lo que ella me estaba haciendo.

-Erza ponte algo- le dije al ver sus senos al aire despojándose lentamente de la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo.

Juro que no sentí el momento en que me quito mis prendas pero yo estaba bajo su merced. Completamente in capaz de hacerle caso a mi conciencia completamente hambriento de ella.

La deseo mas que a nada en este mundo y ahora ella estaba justo encima de mi dándome besos sobre mi piel, en mi cuello y en cuanto tuve la oportunidad pesque uno de sus pezones en mi boca sintiendo su tersa piel y su dulce sabor en mi boca.

Ella dio un ligero gemido y con magia logre liberarme de la cuerda que me ataba. Tomándola entre mis manos, haciendo que ella sintiera tanto placer como el que yo sentía.

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo desnudo y las mías el suyo era un juego donde ninguno de los dos queríamos ceder.

-acuéstate Gerald- me ordeno ella con una voz autoritariamente sexi y yo obedecí.

Ella se acomodo las botas que llevaba puestas y camino delante de mi examinome y yo al verla tan provocativa tuve intención de ponerme en pie cuando ella sensualmente me toco con su tacón mi piel de una manera tan cruel y provocadora

Finalmente tomo mi miembro entre sus manos guiándolo a la entrada se su ser y finalmente se sentó en mi de manera que la penetración fue profunda y excitante.

Después de unos momentos interminables ella marco el paso de la penetración y después de eso ella me dejo tomar el control.

Mis manos hacían todo el trabajo y antes de darme cuenta ambos habíamos alcanzado sin piedad el éxtasis repitiendo varias veces hasta saciarnos.

Cuando finalmente caímos rendidos me encargue de dejarla vestida con su magia y después me retire del lugar.

Fin del flash back-

-¿Cómo puedo si quiera presentarme ante Erza?- dije deprimiéndome por enésima vez en el día.

Por mientras seguimos cumpliendo con nuestras misiones mientras que Erza y mi hijo están en magnolia y ¿Qué peor castigo puedo tener que este?.

-definitivamente eres el idiota mas grande que conozco.- me dijo ultear apareciendo entre las sombras de la noche.

- sabes muy bien como yo que aun no he pagado por mis pecados- le dije mientras ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Gerald esta vez no pienses solo en ti- me dijo ella para acercarse a mi.- Erza y esa criatura te necesitan.

-lo se- dije golpeando a el árbol con mi puño- pero ¿Cómo?

-Digamos que solo lo se- me dijo ella sonriendo enigmáticamente.

-entonces hagamos lo que tenga que hacer para antes que nazca mi hijo- le dije y ella sonrío.

**Lucy pov:**

**Semana 14 noche día 6: **

Los días desde que nos instalamos en las vivienda temporal han sido mas fáciles cada día me siento mas pesada y mi pancita se empieza a notar cada vez mas.

Con cuatro meses de embarazo me es mas difícil realizar cosas que normalmente suelo hacer. Suspire cansada al ver a Natsu durmiendo a mi lado en la cama.

-Natsu despierta- le dije moviéndolo suavemente de mi cama tenia una cara de ángel que se me hacia despiadado despertarlo.

-Natsu, por favor despierta- lo volví a mover.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?- me dijo mirándome adormilado y luego se despertó todo asustado mirándome para luego examinarme.

-estoy bien Natsu- le dije mientras que el se tranquilizaba.- es que quiero unas papas con aderezo de crema de especias y cebolla y un helado flotante de fresas.

-¿ahorita?- me pregunto fatigado.

-si, y las quiero ahora- le dije empezándole a aventar lo que se me atravesar y Natsu salio corriendo.

Después entro juvia a mi cuarto repentinamente:

-¿juvia que sucede te sientes mal?- le pregunte y ella me miraba llorosa.

-Lucy- san tengo tanto miedo- me dijo vestida con una bata de color rosa de manga larga que le cubre hasta los tobillos.

-yo también- le dije abrazándola-pero te aseguro que estaremos bien.

-Lucy –san eres afortunada por que vas a tener un hijo de Gray-sama y, y juvia esta muy celosa por que Gray-sama te quiere- me dijo llorando aun mas.

- no es así juvia estoy segura que Gray te quiere a ti- le dije mientras que ella lloraba y repentinamente empecé a llorar con ella.

-¿Lucy-san tendrás hielo?- me pregunto tímidamente después de un rato.

-¿hielo?- dije mirando al techo y luego colocar mi mano en la barbilla- creo que tengo un poco.

-no importa con eso basta- me dijo juvia esperando para que le diera el hielo cuando llego Erza.

-Lucy de casualidad no tienes- me dijo ella revisando con ansiedad los estantes- ¡ah! Si tienes- dijo sacando un frasco de salsa que tenia guardada desde hace algún tiempo

Al darle los hielos a juvia ella los empezó a comer como si se tratara de el manjar más esquisto del mundo. Ambas se quedaron junto conmigo en la habitación.

- ¿ y Natsu?- pregunto Erza extrañado al no verlo.

-ah, pues lo mande a conseguirme mis antojos- le conteste cuando un rubor se apodero de mi.

-Lucy-san definitivamente eres afortunada- jijo juvia jalando su pijama con la boca en señal de frustración.

-espero que traiga algo picante me dijo Erza- y ambas la miramos como si fuera extraño

Mientras platicamos tranquilamente llego Natsu haciendo malabares con lo que le había pedido.

-papitas le dije corriendo sobre la bolsa donde traía las papas y juvia le brillaron los ojos al ver el helado.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto Natsu un tanto desorientado.

-no importa juvia quiere el helado- dijo ella mientras lo apartaba frenéticamente de mi.

- Natsu, ¿traes algo picante?- le pregunto ella y Natsu tembló.

-este… yo… Lucy te veo mañana- dijo Natsu saliendo a toda velocidad por la ventana por la cual había entrado.

-bueno creo que le pondré un poco de salsa a las papas- me dijo Erza para quitarme las papas que estaba comiendo.

Después de eso apenas pude comer de mis papas con aderezo y mi helado flotante solo se reducíos a un poco de leche con sabor a fresa.

Entonces cansadas nos fuimos a dormir.

**Semana 14 día 7:**

El sol se filtro por mi ventana haciendo que me levantara de la cama mientras me siento realmente pesada por la mañana.

Me lave la cara cuando me encontré con Erza y juvia que salían para caminar unos cuantos pasos hasta el gremio cuando al abrir la puerta…. Sentí una ráfaga de viento rozar mis mejillas.

-juvia ¿quiero que te cases conmigo?- dijo el y luego se hinco ante juvia para sorpresa de todos

* * *

**¡hola!**

**¿como estan? ¿me extrañaron? pues yo si jajaja bueno ahora si diaganme que les parecio el capitulo. lo se, lo se, se que me quieren matar en este momento por dejar la historia hasta ahi. ahora la intriga los corrohe X9 no es cierto pero hoy les dejare un pequeño concurso para el dia de muertos donde publicare unas pequeñas historias de terror buajajaja los 3 primeros en contestar se gana una historia que publicare para finales de mes.**

**1.-¿quien creen que sea el que le pidio matrimonio a juvia?**

**2.-¿como se llama el nuevo op de fairy tail?**

**3.-¿que series aparte de fairy tail les gusta ver?**

**4.-¿que sexo les gustaria que fueran los bebes de las chicas?**

**buneno ahora les contestare sus reviews:**

**MajoDragneel:si natsu me salio super tierno esta vez pero espero que te halla gustado este capitulo =)**

**anikadragneel: bueno para descubrir lo que quieres saber tendras que seguir leyendo esta historia jajaja pero estoy segura que te gustara el resultado **

**Gabe Logan:si, natsu ya se decidio aun que no lo ha dicho abiertamente buajaja y si aun les falta sufrir un poco mas a todos ellos =)**

**A-Zminer A-Z: Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leerla a apesar de que estes ocupada espero que te halla gustado este capitulo.**

**fanaticoz: jajaja si es una historia que me exprime el cerebro pero bien lo vale muchas gracias por leerla y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios.**

**azulkg: si es cierto natsu se ha decidiso a estar con lucy sin importar que =9 pero no sufras demaciado ya llego el nuevo capitulo con nuevas incognitas y despejando algunas dudas jejeje gracias por leer y espero que te halla gustado el capitulo.**

**nany:bueno es que tenia que ser erza, me gusto mucho como es eza con este embarazo buajaja esperoq ue te guste el capitulo y los que vengan.**

**jun-shang88:bueno ahora es una duda menos espero que te halla gustado el capitulo de esta ocacion y en efecto es una bromadel maestro afectar mas de los necesarios XD**

**infinity infinitum: bueno declao que eres una causa perdida, pero gracias por dejarme tu comentario espero ver pronto los demas =)**

**Asay20:si es que tan solo imaginarmelo asi a laxus es tan comico qe casi muero de risa cuando lo imagino. espero que te guste el capitulo y tal vez alguno mura en el intento o eso espero buajajaja.**

**nalu y sasusaku: claroq ue lo continuare y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios aun que sean cortitos.**

**valeRyoda03:gracias espero seguir viendo tus comentarios.**

**calipitachix: muchas gracias por leer esta historia, pero el misterio que rodea esta historia se ira revelando poco a poco, todo a su tiempo y claro tambien espero que te halla gustado este capitulo no olvides dejar comentarios =)**

**capitain Ea Rayos: jajajajaja seguro que te gusto este capitulo asi que me dices que tal me quedo si?**

**bueno es todo por ahora, espero leer sus comentarios y las respuestas de este pequeño concurso asi que les deseo que tengan un buen dia =)**

**att:-simca90**


	8. Descubriendo la maternidad

**Notas iniciales:**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen a la Serie Fairy tail de Hiro Mashima sensei. yo solo juego un rato con su personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**2.- disculpas por la espera pero he de confesar este capitulo lo he tenido que modificar varias veces por que no me ha gustado como me había quedado solo espero que sea de su agrado y por que me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo X9**

**3.- esta sera la ultima actualización del año espero que lo disfruten, ****por favor no castiguen tan feo dejen muchos reviews, que es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**4:- Gracias a TODOS los lectores de este fic, muchas gracias por leerlo, por ponerlo en sus favoritos y por dejar sus comentarios. también los invito a los que lean esta historia a dejar sus comentarios =) me gusta saber lo que opinan y si tienen ideas para mejo****r no duden en decírmelas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8:**

**Semana 14 día 7:**

**Juvia pov:**

Al entrara al gremio juvia quedo completamente sorprendida, lo que tanto juvia ha soñado se esta haciendo realidad.

Me entrego un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas mientras que en la otra mano sostenía un anillo para juvia y sus ojos tenían esa mirada que juvia tanto ha soñado. Pero el problema es que:

-Lyon-sama Juvia no puede casarse contigo- le dije mientras que todos en el gremio estaban tan sorprendidos como yo.

-Juvia se que no me conoces mucho y estas enamorada del incompetente de Gray pare si me das una oportunidad yo me hare cargo de ti y del pequeño que esperas sin importar quien sea el padre- me dijo Lyon-sama tomando mis manos entre las suya.

Todo alrededor de juvia empezó a dar vueltas, juvia podía ver el rostro de sorpresa de todos cuando se volvió negro.

**Lucy pov:**

Después de las impresionantes palabras de Lyon juvia palideció y al fondo del gremio Gray estaba con un ánimo que no supe descifrar. Y como si fuera en cámara lenta veía como al paso que caía juvia Gray se apresuraba para alcanzarla sin embargo Erza fue mas rápida que cualquiera.

La tomo entre sus brazos mientras les indicaba a los demás alejarse para que la dejaran respirar.

-¿juvia estas bien?- se apresuro a preguntar Lyon al ver que juvia abrió lo ojos lentamente.

-si, juvia esta bien- dijo ella débilmente tratándose de poner en pie.

-será mejor que descanses- le dije yo al verla tan débil.

-¡IDIOTA! Tú tienes la culpa- acuso Gray a Lyon con una inusual furia reflejada en su rostro.

Pero Lyon no le presto atención y levanto en brazos a juvia cargándola como una princesa de cuento de hadas.

-¿Dónde esta la casa de juvia?- pregunto ignorando a Gray y sus quejas mientras que solo mirábamos expectantes.

-Lyon-sama no se preocupe ya me encuentro mejor- le dijo juvia escurriéndose de los brazos de Lyon.

-no estas bien juvia deja que te lleve a un lugar para que descanses- le dijo Lyon insistentemente.

-ya te dijo que no quiere- le dijo Gray poniéndose delante de juvia- entonces vi como chocaban las energías de ambos.

- Gray-sama- le dijo juvia tímidamente mientras juvia y yo nos adentrábamos al interior del gremio por que alrededor de Erza empezaba a emanar una especia de aura oscura y lo mas sabio es ponerse a salvo.

-no tienes nada que hacer aquí así que lárgate- le dijo Gray a Lyon mientras que los demás lo miraban con interés.

-Gray apártate que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo- le dijo Lyon firmemente para buscar a juvia al interior del gremio.

**-el agua esta muy fría- se quejo Natsu.-Gray bastardo no congeles el lago. Entonces Natsu se abalanzó sobre Gray. Mientras Natsu se envolvía en llamas y descongelaba el lago.**

** Mientras pequeños bloques de hielo caían del cielo cayendo alrededor.**

**-idota es tu culpa- dijo Natsu abalanzándose sobre Gray para golpearlo. **

**-juvia no permitirá que dañes a Gray-sama llevándose de Orcadas a Natsu al suelo.**

**-espera Lucy si te avientas así te vas ahogar- me dijo Gray desde el suelo. Todo era luces el agua brillaba y yo salte hundiéndome en el agua fría por el hielo.**

**-yo te salvo- dijo Gray a aventándose a salvarme, todo se había vuelto un relajo sin mencionar que al llegar a salvarme estábamos tan divertida por la expresión de Gray.**

**-hazlo conmigo- dije y el me miro nervioso, mientras literalmente lo arrastre conmigo hasta el árbol y sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos sobre la rama.**

**-¿ahí?- me pregunto algo nervioso por la experiencia.**

**-no, ahí no, ¡mas! ¡Un poco mas! ¡Mas! si, si, ¡mas! ¡Ahí esta bien! Ahora salta_ le dije y el salta al lago y fue cuando regreso juvia enfadada y se llevo a Gray.**

-Lucy ¿Estas bien?- me dijo Erza preocupada al verme confundida.

-no estoy segura- mire alrededor y todo se había calmado solo estaba parada como si nada en medio del gremio mientras todos me miraban.

-creo que será mejor que vallas a descansar- me dijo Natsu tomándome en brazos de manera sorpresiva que se me escapo un pequeño gritito.

-Natsu, no te preocupes yo puedo sola- le dije mientras el empezaba a caminar en dirección de nuestra nueva vivienda.

Las cosas en fairy tail se estaban empezando volver normales conforme pasa nuestro embarazo sin embargo me preocupa realmente mi bebe.

-¿me pregunto como seria si fuera el hijo Natsu y mío? -

-no tienes que preocuparte por eso a mi me gustaría que se pareciera a ti- me dijo Natsu sobresaltándome.

-¿desde cuando estas ahí?- dije dándole un golpe en la cara.

-¿Qué te pasa? Si te acabo de traer del gremio- Natsu se había alterado por eso y ahora estaba gritándome.

-no me grites- le dije sollozando las lagrimas están por traicionarme y salirse de mis ojos.

-no, Lucy, no vallas a llorar- me dijo mas calmado pero era demasiado tarde.

-estas insinuando que soy molesta- le dije mientras que las lagrimas se desbordaban por mis ojos y Natsu se veía desesperado por calmarme cuando solo me abrazo.

Y sentí que algo se movía suavemente en mi era extraño y un poco aterrador.

-se mueve- dije en un susurro tratando de calmar mi llanto.

-¿Qué se mueve?- pregunto confundido.

-el bebe se esta moviendo – ambos fijamos la mirada en mi vientre abultado y por instinto lleve su mano a mi vientre donde ambos sentimos como se movía el bebe debajo de mi piel.

Al principio Natsu se veía espantado y un tanto nervioso pero después solo coloco su frente sobre la mía.

-¡eres genial Lucy! ¡Apúrate a salir, papa ya quiere jugar contigo!- el momento era especial y mágico mi corazón se llena de regocijo saber que Natsu ama a nuestro bebe.

**Gray pov:-**

**Semana 20 día 3:**

El dolor en mi espalda y mis pies hinchados ya era de lo mas normal aprendí a sobre llevarlo.

De todos los problemas que dejo el día perdido mucho ya se habían resuelto las misiones y siguen llegando al gremio pero… el problema es que no hemos resuelto el caso del circus roll.

Mis investigaciones me han llevado a algunos lugares en las a fueras de crocus. No importa lo que haga no esta bien, no es suficiente.

Tengo que saberlo a toda costa que fue lo que paso el día que no recordamos y a pesar de que me llegan imágenes confusas ninguna concuerda con la otra.

-¿Por qué tienes que estar aquí?- entonces mire a Lyon.

-estoy tratando de comprender que es lo que ve juvia en ti- me dijo sentado en una banca mirándome fijamente.

- puedes dejar de hacer eso ¡es repugnante!- le grite estoy hasta el queque de tenerlo siguiéndome a todas partes y compartiendo misiones con el.

-entonces libera a juvia y deja que yo me haga cargo- el camino hasta

-¿Cuándo la he apresado? Y te harás cargo de ella ¡si ella quiere!.- le respondí enfadado.

-aun no lo entiendo- dijo negando sentado sobre una roca.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Lyon? No puedes entender algo tan simple como que juvia simplemente no esta enamorada de ti si no de mi – respondí siguiendo mi camino.

-es exactamente eso lo que me molesta ¿por que tu no te das cuenta de que es una encantadora mujer?-

-estas intentando persuadirme que le de una oportunidad- entonces mi ceja se levantando y mire a Lyon mientras continuaba apaciblemente en su lugar.

-¡seria algo bueno para juvia que lo hicieras! Sin embargo yo quiero cuidar de juvia sin importar lo que pase- entonces Lyon se paro frente a mi- lo que quiero decir es que hables correctamente con Juvia para que yo me pueda hacer cargo de ella.

-no es algo en lo que tenga que interferir, ya te lo dije eso es completamente la decisión de juvia no la mía-

- por que no lo entiendes Gray, juvia solo dejara que alguien más la proteja hasta que tú le digas claramente que no sientes nada por ella- me dijo Lyon molesto mientras se acercaba y se quitaba la camisa.

-ya te he dicho que eso no depende de mi- y mi camisa salio volando en dirección contraria a la de Lyon.

-no importa que no dejare a juvia contigo- me dijo Lyon de manera retadora mientras su puño apuntaba a mi rostro.

-tu no eres quien para decidir la vida de juvia- le dije bloqueando el golpe.

-yo la amo- Lyon tenia una mirada llena de determinación pero por alguna razón me hace sentir incomodo imaginarme a ese par juntos- ¡Gray deja de ser egoísta y déjala ir!

-diablos como te hago entender- entonces su puño apareció dándome fuertemente un golpe en la mejilla

- Gray deja de ser inmaduro y si quiera date cuenta de lo que sientes por juvia- entonces se paro justo frente a mi- ella no merece estar esperanzada por algo que no va a llegar. Deja de ser infantil por una vez y se honesto contigo mismo y con ella.

**Natsu pov:**

**Semana 25 día 6:**

-Natsu vamos. Levántate- insistió Lucy sintiendo sus tibias manos sobre mi espalda.

-un ratito más- canturreé abrazado a la almohada.

-vamos a llegar tarde- dijo jalando sin piedad la cobija que me cubría- Natsu Dragneel.- me reprimió Lucy nuevamente mientras me levanto adormilado y sin mucho ánimos de salir.

-¿no podemos ir mas tarde?- mirándola a los ojos de manera en que ella dudo por un momento

-No, es importante que vallamos- colocando sus manos en la cintura- te dije ayer que no te durmieras tan tarde.

-pero es que…-

-pero nada, ayer te dije que íbamos a ir tempranos así que levántate por que ya nos vamos- estaba seguro que aun no terminaba de regañarme cuando note que se había callado abruptamente y se llevo las manos para cubrirse la boca.

-¿Qué sucede?- dije levantándome rápidamente para examinarla de pies a cabeza notando que unas pequeñas lagrimas estaban por salir de sus ojo-¿te sientes mal?¿te llevo al docto?¿el bebe esta bien?.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- su voz temblaba y no comprendo lo que esta tratando de decirme, se acerco a mi dándome golpes en el pecho- me hubieras dicho antes que no me querías a acompañar.

-no es eso Lucy, solo tengo sueño- abrazándola suavemente dejando que llorara un momento, suspire vencido, levante su rostro hasta fijar su mirada con la mía y limpiando sus lagrimas- ¿estas mas tranquila?

-si- asintió terminando de limpiarse las lagrimas se ve tan linda sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus preciosos ojos cafés solo me miran a mi mi cuerpo recorren miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas hasta acumularse en cierto punto "que diablos estoy pensando".

- vámonos- le apresure a que caminara delante de mi esperando no note mi pequeño problema.

-Lucy, vamos tarde- Erza y juvia nos esperaban en la puerta.

-perdón, es que no podía despertar a Natsu- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras que yo evitaba que me vieran.

-¿otra vez?- dijo Erza con un tono de reprobación.

-apresúrate sabandija- esa voz, hizo que me volteara con furia

-¿Qué dijiste hierrito?- encendiéndome completamente.

-dejen de perder tiempo par de idiotas- seguido de eso la mirada de Gajeel y la mía se dirigió a la de Laxus quien solo estaba recargado en un árbol.

- Juvia ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Erza al verla tan decaída.

- no es nada Erza-san.- mientras caminaba lentamente haciendo que los demás incluyéndome empezáramos a dirigirnos a nuestro destino.

En el transcurso del camino nadie se atrevía hablar, hasta que llegamos hasta el hospital de magnolia donde Lucy, Erza y juvia se acercaron rápidamente a la recepcionista del hospital.

-venimos a los cursos prenatales- hablaron las tres pero me di cuenta de algo ¡Erza estaba nerviosa!

-¡Erza esta nerviosa!- sin darme cuenta que mis pensamientos habían sido comunicados en voz alta un aura maléfica la rodeo.

-Natsu tu me acompañaras- sentencio después de darme un golpe en la cabeza.

Había sido tan rápido que Lucy solo me miro con compasión, hasta llegar a la sala donde nos darían ese dichoso curso

Al entrara sentí inmediatamente sobre nosotros las miradas curiosas de las personas que estaban ahí, sin dejar de ser arrastrado por Erza nos acomodamos en una de las sillas del fondo.

-buenos días, señoras y señores- fue cuando vi a una mujer de avanzada edad dedicarnos una amable sonrisa al igual para las demás personas que estaban ahí presentes contándolas disimuladamente.- daremos inicio a los cursos prenatales.

La señora camino hacia un locker pidiéndole a otra joven enfermera que le ayudara, la cual rápidamente empezó a sacar una especia de chalecos la cual rápidamente su asistente empezó a repartir a las demás parejas que estaban presentes.

-¿disculpe para que es esto?-escuche como Erza hablaba con la enfermera.

-¡ah! es para que se la ponga el joven que la acompaña- dijo amablemente notando un leve sonrojo al verme.

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no me voy a poner esto- se quejo Gajeel.

- ya veo- dijo Laxus examinándolo con la mirada, parado justo al lado de Lucy

- bien ahora los padres por favor pónganse los chalecos- dijo amablemente la enfermera.

-yo no me pondré esa cosa- se volvió a quejar Gajeel mientras el instinto asesino de las chicas iba en aumento.

-Gajeel-san hoy es la pareja de juvia- y juvia frunció el ceño – y como la pareja de juvia tienes que cooperar.

-estas diciendo que no quieres cooperar Gajeel- el aura sinistra de Erza no solo lo estaba atemorizando a el si no a las demás parejas que estaban ahí.

-me lo pondré, me lo pondré- dijo poniéndoselo rápidamente mientras que la mirada de las tres automáticamente viajaba hacia donde estaba Laxus quien se lo ponía sin decir nada para finalmente mirarme a mi quien sonreí con el chaleco entre mis manos.

**Lucy pov:- **

-bien así se hace- Erza se sacudía las manos satisfecha con su trabajo, finalmente había logrado hacer que le quedara el chaleco a nastu después de algunos vanos intentos de ponérselo.

- disculpen ¿Cuántos meses tienen de embarazo?- nos pregunto la asistente de la doctora.

-seis, aun- la voz de juvia se percibía alterada

-¿las tres?- nos miro con sorpresa y tímidamente asentimos los 6.

- entonces permítanme explicarles brevemente- la enfermera hizo un ademán para que se acercaran los tres.- este chaleco mágico esta diseñado para que los padres sientan lo que sienten las madres por medio de magia, ¡por su puesto que este solo es un simulador! , por lo que les ayudara a entender mas a sus esposas.

Los tres se miraron como queriendo entender lo que acababa de decebir la enfermera pero aun sin reaccionar esta sonrío y recito un pequeño conjuro que hizo que velozmente empezara a crecer un bulto del chaleco.

-¡esto crece!- Natsu se veía a atemorizado al ver el bulto en su estomago.

-bien ya todos los padres tienen puestos su chalecos- fue cuando la doctora se nos acerco y dijo para toda la clase- ahora paseen por el cuarto junto a sus esposas.

Mire por un momento a Natsu quien parecía emocionado y a la vez atemorizado y luego mire en dirección a Gajeel quien esta viendo hacia la pared, y finalmente mi vista se poso en Laxus.

-¿sucede algo malo?- le pregunte dulcemente mientras veía sus expresiones que parecían ser mas duras de lo normal y me pareció atemorizante dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

-no… solo es que- dijo llevándose la mano a su abultado vientre, mientras sus facciones se endurecían mas, si era posible y poco a poco su rostro se iba suavizando cuando escuche a alguien llorar y voltee rápidamente.

-no, puedo creerlo siento cosas- dijo Gajeel llevándose el ante brazo para tapar sus ojos de los cuales corrían ríos de lagrimas- ¡es hermoso!

-¿Gajeel-san?-era casi irreconocible su estado de humor estaba sorprendiendo de sobre manera a juvia y a los demás presentes.

-es una sensación indescriptible- se le unió repentinamente Laxus que al igual que Gajeel lloraban a mares.

-Lucy mira el mío también se mueve como el tuyo- Natsu lo dijo acercándose a mi para que lo sintiera.

-es verdad- dije sorprendida al sentir como se movía. Mientras que el llanto de ese par se intensificaba.

-no tenia idea de lo hermoso que es estar embarazado- dijo Gajeel mientras que Laxus se veía apresurado por recuperar la compostura pero parecía ser algo mas fuerte que el.

-es como si – pero no pudo terminar la frase por la interrupción-quisiera ir al baño- dijo Natsu caminando en círculos presurosamente casando gracia a los presentes.

- puede salir en el pasillo de enfrente a la izquierda- señalo la enfermera mientras la doctora hacia que le prestáramos atención.

-lo siguiente que haremos es aprender a controlar la respiración- .

Así nuevamente ingreso Natsu con su pancita falsa brincote ando de un lado a otro.

-señor será mejor que tome asiento- le dijo la doctora y Natsu obedeció rápidamente, mientras las demás parejas seguían viéndonos con atención, y después iniciamos rápidamente con el curso de respiración, llenando nuestros pulmones de aire y expulsándolo lentamente, una y otra vez.

-lo han hecho muy bien!- nos dijo la doctora al terminar el ejercicio- ahora les enseñaremos a como bañar a un bebe.

La enfermera fue colocando las tinas sobre mesillas armables frente a nosotros para después entregarnos unos pequeños muñecos con forma de un bebe recién nacido. La doctora explico como debían bañarlo antes de ponernos en práctica y Laxus y yo miramos nerviosos al pequeño muñeco como si fuera uno real.

- recuerden que el papa debe bañarlo primero- dijo la enfermera haciendo que nos pusiéramos nerviosos.

**_-Lucy yo te amo…_**

¿Qué había sido eso?, definitivamente estaba recordando algo mis piernas me temblaban y me estremecí al recordarlo y esa sensación calida que me abrazaba en ese momento.

-que bien lo hace- decía la enfermera y un grupo de mujeres miraba atentamente como Laxus bañaba al bebe plástico.

-yo puedo hacerlo mejor- mientras Natsu empezar a hacer un alboroto con sus manos y la tina se iba llenando d espuma.

-Natsu fíjate en lo que haces- le regaño Erza – estas ahogando al bebe.

-si el puede yo también- dijo Gajeel como si de una competencia se tratara.

-Gajeel-san el agua esta demasiado fría- le reprendió juvia mientras se rebaja de mi frente una gota de sudor.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y finalmente había llegado una instructora, quien nos impartiría clases de estiramiento. la primera posición fue en cuatro puntos empujando nuestro cuerpo hacia delante y atrás. Mientras avanzábamos en la clase parecía volverse cada vez mas una competencia, pero gracias al cielo que la clase había terminado

Al salir sentí el viento frío y la piel se me erizo el invierno estaba haciéndose presente y entraba en vigor con las heladas corrientes de aire.

-no te preocupes- me dijo Natsu abrazándome suavemente- Vamos a casa.

-si- hice un gesto en positivo y me fue cobijada por los fuertes brazos de Natsu

Mientras tanto en otro lugar….

-Fairy tail esta sobre nuestros talones- un hombre robusto protesto estrellando su puño contra la mesa.-tenemos que hacer algo antes de que alguno de ellos nos atrapen.

- Ellos no nos encontraran- aseguro un hombre sentado sobre una silla cruzando las piernas.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?- una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en sus labios mientras que la lámpara parpadeaba en medio de la espesa oscuridad de esa habitación.

-por que tenemos la carta del triunfo sobre ellos- su voz se escuchaba divertida mientras otros tres hombres escuchaban divertidos y sintiéndose seguros de las palabras de su jefe.

-vamos Dave, no estarás insinuando que el jefe esta equivocado- colocando su manos obre el hombro.

-No, solo estoy tratando de ser precavido, a fair tail no se le puede menos preciar- termino por decir logrando que unos ojos rojos se posaran sobre el mirándolo penetrante mente.

-no hay nada que temer Roomie esta trabajando en ello- dijo para finalmente ponerse de pie.-Circus roll, no es algo que van a exterminar fácilmente.

-Finalmente los Tego en la mira- su ondeante cabellera verde ondea con el viento mientras que esboza una pequeña sonrisa al ver a un grupo de tres mujeres embarazadas caminando por la calle.- se ven tan frágiles

* * *

**¡hola!**

**¿Como han estado?, espero que bien, pues en este pequeño espacio les doy las gracias a todos otra vez por leer esta historia, estoy tan feliz de que ya tiene 117 comentarios y espero que sigan en aumento. =) me hacen tan feliz. A****sí**** que les deseo que hallan pasado una feliz navidad(si lo se, algo atrasado) y un prospero año nuevo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios a:infinity infinitum,Asay20, valeRyoda03,NaLu y SasuSaku, calipitachix, Lucy D Monkey, Captin Ea Rayos,A-Z Miner117744A-Z,MajoDragneel, Gabe Logan,Riuhmy, AnikaDragneel, Fanatico Z, Jun-Shang88, Raspberry Orchid, Azulkg,solanco,guest,AkumuHoshi **

**bueno es todo por ahora, espero leer sus comentarios nos vemos en mi otro fic y de ahi hasta el proximo año, les mando un abrazo y un beso.**

**att:-simca90**


End file.
